


Reflection

by JadeeM



Category: Star Trek: AOS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 克隆人au, 剧情向, 无论哪个叽姆都是he, 真假床友, 都是杜撰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim和他的大副是床友的事实为星际联邦规避了一场恶战。当然，床友只是一部分的事实。当Jim的克隆体也被迫卷入这场风波的时候，他们不得不开始面对彼此之间的感情问题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

“Jim……Jim……”压力在Spock的下腹盘旋聚集，迫使他更加深入地冲撞身下湿滑的肉体。他的舰长在他胯下瑟瑟发抖，上翘的臀部猛地迎上硕大的欲望，肉体撞击的声响令Spock仅存的理智摇摇欲坠，“T’hy’la.”  
  
“是的，是的！我爱你……更多、Spock……还要……”Jim的呻吟突然拔高，Spock扯着他的腰侧将他的下半身整个抬起，“我要到了……天啊我忍不……”他迷乱地抓挠着床单，紧绷的肌肉箍住Spock的性器，瓦肯人所发出的野兽般的狂吼声令他战栗地攀上高潮，“……呃啊……Spock！”  
  
他射在床单上，乱七八糟可他粗喘着无暇顾及。他被按在那摊体液上，身上的家伙抽出放置在自己体内的硬物，柱头划过敏感的肠道，Jim哼了一声，压在下腹的阴茎又抽搐着射了一点。粗喘着，他被翻过身，那根尺寸惊人滴着透明体液的暗绿色阴茎直直地对着自己。  
  
“Jim……”Spock沙哑地低吼，手指在Jim面前快速地抽动自己的阴茎。Jim脸颊透着病态般的酡红，迷醉地看着因为性而失控的瓦肯人，他肌肉纠结紧绷的手臂和狰狞痛苦的表情，“Jim……”  
  
Jim缓慢地明白了对方的意思。他舔了舔嘴唇，“射在我的脸上。”他说着，缓慢地闭上了自己的眼睛。Spock大声呻吟，像是被性逼死了一样。  
  
“舰长……”  
  
“一个命令，大副。”细碎的睫毛眨了两下，然后一股浓稠的精液糊住了Jim的视线，“是的……你做得很好……”他含糊地说道，Spock一边射，一边飞快地呢喃着他的母语，声音含糊又富有情感，一股有一股浓厚的汁液溅到Jim的脸上，他舔舔嘴角，随即尝到了Spock的味道。  
  
又一次。  
  
稍晚之后，Spock自觉已经恢复了日常的心率。顾不上欢腾如小溪的多巴胺，他撑起手臂将自己从柔软温热的床伴身上分离。“你去哪里？”Jim低声含糊地问道，半眯着的双眼昏昏欲睡。  
  
Spock拾起长袍为自己披上，双脚站立在地板上转过身对着Jim，“浴室，舰长。然后我应该回我自己的房间了。”  
  
“你不需要回自己的房间，你不是第一次睡在我身边。”Jim打了个大大的呵欠，懒懒地伸出手臂半真半假地挽留对方，“过来Spock，给我一个晚安吻，然后重新回到我身边。”  
  
 有那么一刻Spock确实想遵循舰长的建议。“但我们此刻在全新的星球上，我的建议是谨慎为妙。”Spock俯身，将手指轻轻地按在Jim的额头，“晚安，舰长。”Jim哼唧了一声，踹开被弄脏的床单滚到床的另一边安睡。  
  
Spock无言地捡起地上被揉成一团的布料。在简单地清理过自己之后他开始为Jim进行清理。即便无需亲力亲为，但他随后仍然着手为Jim打理房间。他轻手轻脚地抬起已经陷入熟睡的Jim，换上干净床单之后又将他小心翼翼地放在干燥柔软的床褥上。  
  
待他忙完一切走出房门的前一秒，Jim睁开双眼看着Spock的背影，嘴角微笑。“舰长，我知道你没睡着。”Spock的声音里带着柔和的纵容。  
  
Jim转了个身，裹紧Spock为他盖上的被子。“晚安，瓦肯人。”这样他就不觉得寒冷了。  
  
在KP22B星球上的又一个夜晚就这么过去了。  
  
  
* * *  
  
 Jim是被尽职的大副所唤醒的。“……什么？”Jim含糊地询问。  
  
“Ar'tirano同意接见我们了。”Spock穿戴整齐，而Jim看上去和昨晚一模一样。赤裸的人类身体在白色的薄被之下半遮半掩，Jim缓慢地坐起身，那张柔软的布料就随着Spock凝聚的视线缓慢下滑。“我们必须在三十分钟之内准备妥当。”  
  
Jim翻了个白眼。主观上说，他实在对这个星球没有任何好感。过分稀薄的大气层、骤然升降的温差、态度暧昧的外交关系。整整一个星期，Jim使尽浑身解数却依然无法触动对方，挫败与压力几乎把Jim击垮。可没办法，这就是他们的工作——Jim一定、必须、务必要让KP22B签署与星际联联邦的盟友协约。  
  
“他们的语气让人不舒服Spock，我不知道……这只是直觉，但……”Jim脸颊发烫，那听上去就像是给自己的无能找借口，更何况还是在Spock面前。  
  
“你做得很好，Jim。”Spock将衣裤递给Jim，就差为他亲手穿上。“我相信今天会有所进展。”他转过身背对Jim，直到听到对方拉好拉链，这才转过身一把扶住摇摇晃晃的舰长，他正单脚跳跃着套上自己的靴子。Spock的眼神无声地鼓励着Jim。  
  
这神奇地令Jim放松了不少。“谢谢你。”Jim真诚地微笑，眼角微弯，Spock缓慢地收回自己触碰到Jim的手指，却被Jim一把抓住握在掌心，他缓慢地摩擦了一下，“谢谢你，Spock。”  
  
Spock盯着Jim的嘴唇，听他吐露对自己的感谢。最终他清了清喉咙，“舰长，我们此刻应去大堂与船员们汇合。”  
  
“噢，好吧，是的，我们应该打起精神来。”深呼了一口气，Jim放开了Spock，他率先走出去拉开房门，Spock紧随其后，多一秒都不延误。  
  
  
* * *  
  
 这是一个无比操蛋的奴隶制星球。而这个星球的“真正的”首领Ar'tirano是一个操蛋的恶棍。他凌驾于五块疆域共同组成的最高理事会之上，只因为他掌握了该星球70%的一级资源。  
  
正因为这个人，Jim递交上去的协约被冷落至今。但既然Spock说现在就是最好的机会，Jim永远无条件相信Spock。因此他接受了毫不友善的邀请，与他的船员代表们一同坐在宴会大厅的座位上。他的右手放在大腿上颤抖，被Spock紧紧握住暗暗告诫不要功亏一篑。  
  
“你，”此刻Ar'tirano粗鲁地指着Uhura，坐在Spock左侧的女性防御性地紧绷身体，“在我们星球上，雌性不配与我们共同进食。”  
  
Jim捏住酒杯的那只手用力到发白，他身子向前探，挡住了那道打量自己船员的眼神，“她是一名优秀的女性，除此之外，她还是我最棒的语言官。”他用尽所有耐心才能够做到如此彬彬有礼的回答。他做得还不够好，因为就连外勤经验最不丰富的Chekov船员都能察觉到他并非处于最佳的状态。  
  
Uhura担忧地越过Spock看了他一眼，Jim回给对方一个坚定的眼神。他是他们的舰长，他知道他在做些什么。  
  
Ar'tirano大笑，“别紧张舰长，我对你的女人没有兴趣。我们喜欢温顺的绵羊，即使把她们当众抬上餐桌分开双腿也不敢说一声‘不’。”  
  
Jim皱眉，抑制自己住自己翻腾的胃部，Spock在桌底握住他的手，力量之大令他痛得恢复了些许神智。在企业号服役的这些年他见过不少奇景，茹毛饮血的原始部落又或者是诡谲得令人咋舌的外星种族……但这种……尤其是当KP22B上的本地居民与地球人类如此的相近——这也是Jim无法对KP22B产生好感的最主要原因，这颗星球总是令Jim有种穿回地球古老而黑暗的统治时期的错觉。  
  
就像现在，像家畜一样被对待的女人为他们倾满盛放液体的容器。脚踝上长长的锁链拖拽在地上的刺耳声令在座每一位船员都倒尽了胃口。在经过Spock的时候她战战兢兢的目光与Spock的视线在半空中不期而至。

“啊……”她惶恐地惊叫了一声，连忙将视线转移至自己的脚尖，手里的长颈容器轻晃，透明的液体顺着杯沿撒在桌子上。  
  
Ar'tirano 猛地站起身冲到这位瘦弱的女人面前，“你把酒撒了？!”她被一个巴掌掀翻在地。“那一滴酒可以买十个你这样的废物！”Uhura猛地抽气，仿佛划破空气被击打的是她自己。Ar'tirano一把拎起地上的女人，粗硬的手指不断收紧，仿佛再用力一分就能扼死对方。  
  
“请停下来！”Jim的手掌重重地按在桌子上，身体因为气愤而剧烈地颤抖，“住手吧，Ar'tirano！”他的船员担忧地看着他。他知道他们和自己同样愤怒，可他就是……就是忍不住。“我不提倡在一个以友好与和平为主题的宴会上出现暴力，首领。”他从牙缝中挤出这句话，并绝望地希望自己不要搞砸。  
  
Ar'tirano松开手指，女人痛苦地呻吟，跌落在地半天爬不起来。她躺在Chekov的脚边呻吟，年轻的船员看了眼他的舰长，然后低头小心翼翼地从座位上站起来准备伸手扶起那个可怜的女人。她看起来不比Chekov大几岁。天啊。这个星球是怎么了？他在心里如此想道。  
  
“你要是碰她一下，她就必须……” Ar'tirano用他们的语言说了一个词。Uhura猛地用餐巾捂住嘴巴。而Ar'tirano握住悬挂在腰间的藤鞭威胁性地微笑——那种微笑和善意绝对沾不上边。  
  
“他说‘要用他们当地的某种武器割掉被触碰的手臂’，这是他们的……习俗。”Uhura低声复述道，Chekov触电般地、脸色煞白地收回了手。  
  
Jim在桌底用力握紧Spock的手，他需要Spock，他需要Spock回握的力道，让他疼痛让他清醒。他颤抖地深呼吸，然后缓慢地露出一个他在外交时最常运用的微笑，“看在星际联邦使者的面子上，Ar'tirano，来吧，让我把你的注意力从新拉回餐桌上。”  
  
首领缓慢地收回了即将击打在女人身上的藤鞭，粗粝的材质在暴君的手腕上缠了好几圈。“……消失。”他低吼道，浑身颤抖的女人服从命令飞快地爬走。Ar'tirano的双眼盯着Jim像是第一次注意到坐在他身边的这个地球人。“再说一次，使者，你叫什么名字。”  
  
“James Kirk舰长。服役于星际联邦舰队。”Jim的笑容丝毫未触及眼底。  
  
“如果星际联邦的雄性都如同你这幅长相，”Ar'tirano说不清是在赞美还是在嘲讽，“大概很多星球与联盟都会迫不及待与你们签署合约吧。”  
  
Spock黝黑的双眼平静地看着说话的人。他早已停止了进食。Jim在他身边一来一回地应答，但关于合约的事务却依然在原地兜着圈子。  
  
“你和那个小子看上去都不赖。”Ar'tirano的目光又滑向了缩在角落的Chekov。Jim的心绪一阵起伏，他觉得自己不该让Chekov跟过来。尽管他可以应对任何突如其来的洪水猛兽，但对于这种状况，可怜的男孩看上去像是只被吓坏的兔子。Jim感到了些许的自责。  
  
“他是名很优秀的领航员。”他避重就轻地跳过了某种暗示。“我们的日常任务主要是完成探索太空，测绘星图、发现新的星球与新的物……”  
  
“那听起来十分高级。我大概应该去见一见你的飞船。”  
  
“企业号的确是个好姑娘。是星际联邦给了我们这么棒的机会。”Jim只有在这个时候才露出了点真心的笑容。  
  
“星际联邦……”首领重复道，他轻蔑地瞄了眼Spock的位置，“我不知道星际联邦还和瓦肯人搞在了一起。这是怎么回事？瓦肯星毁灭之后瓦肯人就成为被星际联邦庇护的难民了吗？”  
  
这已经是赤裸裸的挑衅了。  
  
Jim先Spock一步站起身，挡在即将爆发的Spock面前，他现在连应付的笑容都摆不出来了。“首领，我们带着诚意而来，而您一再侮辱我们的态度让我非常难以接受。瓦肯是最早与地球建立盟友关系的星球。”  
  
Spock在他身边粗重地喘息，全身的肌肉压抑着怒火不停颤抖。Jim坚定地看了他一眼，“其次，瓦肯人并没有居无定所，在那场悲剧之后，瓦肯在星联的帮助下最快地找到了宜居的代替星球。这非关怜悯或者施舍，假如您是那个意思的话。我们分享彼此用于和平合作和宇宙探索的知识和资源。而那正是我们今天在你们星球的原因：寻找更多力量。如果您没有这方面的意愿，我将深感抱歉。”  
  
“Kirk舰长……”首领坐直了身体，“和瓦肯人，请你们坐下。”  
  
Jim站着没动。  
  
“听着，我只是一个小星球的首领。”首领突然放缓了语气，“我无意冒犯你们，毕竟你们背后代表着整个星际联邦。请坐。我向你们在座的每一个人道歉。以这个疆土最高领导人的身份。”  
  
“……接受道歉。”Spock拉着自己的舰长缓慢入座。Jim靠在椅背上，只觉得自己的后背都湿透了。他的手再度被Spock握住，只消扭头看对方一眼，Jim就知道了Spock内心的所有想法。  
  
不是星际联邦就会是克林贡的激进派团体。在非友即敌的大前提下，相关的个人情感都必须靠边站。  
  
“好吧，谈谈你所说的那个什么协议吧，Kirk舰长。”从翻译机中缓缓流出了首领毫无感情色彩的声音。  
  
而Jim则不得不重新振作起来与这个老奸巨猾的混蛋继续周旋直到对方妥协为止。  
  
   
* * *  
  
 令双方都无比疲倦的午宴终于结束了。Ar'tirano目送四位远客道别离席，直至他们身后跟着的八名身着红衫的后勤小队走出大门之后，首领脸上的表情终于凝固成一个狰狞的冷笑。  
  
“荒谬。”他用最古老的星球语言说道，“星际联盟想用这种没有任何实质性利益的空壳套住我们。”  
  
他的另一边，最高理事会的代表们垂首，看起来几乎不敢呼吸。“可笑之极，他们居然真的派了一个交际花一样的男人妄图使我达成协议。”  
  
“是的首领，这真是十分可笑。”他的随从小声附和道。  
  
Ar'tirano缓慢地吐出一口浊气，“我认为我们别无选择。毕竟机会总是价高者得，而朋友的敌人，也是我的敌人。”  
  
“是的首领。”  
  
“既然如此，我也要让我的盟友看到我的诚意。”Ar'tirano咧嘴狞笑，挥手之间有几个人匆匆跑过来，他们小心翼翼地移走了那些星联使者用过的餐具。  
  
“现在的成功率是多少？”Ar'tirano问为首的一个。  
  
“……20%。”对方的表情非常害怕，“不过还要看个体的综合情况，细胞在极端环境下的成活率以及对实验体的对抗……”  
  
“闭嘴。”Ar'tirano不耐烦地挥手，“我不需要听到废话，我只想看到成功。”  
  
他的下属连忙点头然后快步离开。  
  
“战争仍未过时，而我们的崛起才刚刚开始。”他意味深长地自言自语，眼神逐渐外显出疯狂的意味。  
  
     
* * *  
   
Uhura的后背在Jim的手掌下颤抖。“这太恶心了。”她一再重复道，“我无法忍受。”Jim深深地叹了口气，继续安抚地轻轻抚摸朋友的后背。  
  
“听着，”他终于开口，“听着Uhura，我希望把你和Chekov传送回企业号。”  
  
Uhura将脸从手掌中抬起来，“这是什么意思？”  
  
“意思就是他在害怕，你也在害怕。那孩子离席的时候几乎整个人摔倒在地上。”Jim摇头，“我不希望对你和他有什么不好的影像。这里太压抑了。而他还是个孩子。”  
  
Uhura看了Jim一眼，然后虚弱地微笑，“Kirk舰长，你是在质疑我的专业能力吗？”  
  
Jim双眼瞪大，“不！”他知道关于Uhura的某些东西绝对不能触碰，例如质疑她的专业能力、她的胸部以及在她面前开轮机长的玩笑。“听我说Uhura，这是一个男女地位极度不平等的星球，我是出于对船员的安全考虑才做的这个决定。而且……听到他们侮辱你，我和你一样难受。该死……那真让人反胃。”他真诚地直视对方，“Nyota，这是出于我身为舰长对这次任务的最优考虑。”  
  
不久前才把午饭都吐出来的Uhura深吸了一口气。她咬紧嘴唇，“……我厌恶死这个星球上的空气了。”事实上，她和他们一样，厌恶这个星球上的一切。“我会在企业号上与你们保持联络。”  
  
Jim点头，“我去找Chekov然后让他和你一起。”  
  
“是否需要增加后勤人员？”  
  
Jim稍微迟疑了一会然后拒绝了Uhura的提议。他们简单地交换着未来几天各种事宜的处理意见，直到五分钟之后Chekov收到通讯器的呼叫过来叩响Jim的房门。  
  
Jim向他简单地说明了现在的情况。结果Chekov反应激烈地拒绝了他。  
  
“不！舰长！”他拼命摇头，双手抓住椅子扶手生怕Jim会叫红杉船员把他抬回企业号。“我不会走的！没有完成任务之前我是不会走的！”  
  
“可是……”  
  
“我不是个需要你照顾的孩子了！”Chekov看上去有点想哭，他的情绪明显被之前的事情所影响着，该死他红着眼眶瞪着Jim的样子就像个孩子。“我想要有点用。”  
  
“我知道你是个男人。”Jim双手抱胸站在Chekov面前。  
  
“那就让我至少做点什么。”男孩祈求地看向Jim，Uhura的视线在他们之间来回游走。“舰长？”  
  
Jim叹了口气，“和我一起出门。”  
  
“不！”Chekov开口，“你不答应我是不会走出这扇门的！”  
  
“我是让你和我一起送Uhura去传送点。”Jim笑着看了Chekov一眼，这小子跳起来大叫了一声。嘿，他就是个没长大的傻小子。  
  
“Kirk，也许我也……”  
  
“不，这是来自舰长的命令。是吧舰长？”Chekov严肃地看向Uhura，“这里对你非常地不友善，这样非常不好。”  
  
“是的。这样非常不好。”Jim学着Chekov的话，然后和Chekov一起将Uhura牵出了房间。  
  
   
* * *  
  
 Jim的手指在门板上迟疑，他不确定自己是否真的需要这样做——是否真的可以这样做。浅浅地叹息后他决定走回自己的房间。就在这时那扇紧闭的门突然打开了。“舰长。”  
  
“嗨，Spock。”Jim努力让自己笑得十分自然，并且蹩脚地做出一副恰巧经过的样子。好吧，那看起来非常失败。因为他要欺骗的人是Spock，这意味着他必须花上三倍有多的演技才能欺骗这个聪明到火辣的瓦肯人。“你看起来……准备要睡觉了？”对方穿着瓦肯长袍，Jim的视线在他裸露的前胸短暂地掠过。  
  
“你看起来，似乎正准备找我。”Spock笃定地推测，令Jim的脸颊有点烫，“我并非准备睡觉。瓦肯人需要的睡眠并非像地球人那么多。”  
  
“噢。好的。”Jim耸耸肩，“对了，是的，我是准备找你。今天下午Scotty将Uhura传送回去了，我只是想过来……我想大概应该告诉你一声。”  
  
Spock简短地点头，“这个决定是正确的。”Jim为此露出了一个短促的笑容。“你看起来很疲倦。”  
  
“没有……好吧，我大概压力有点太大了。”Jim放弃般的耸耸肩，“我不确定……我不确定我这么做对不对。或许我的主观思维有些太过影像我的判断了。”  
  
“你做得很好。”Spock说着，伸出手缓慢地触碰着Jim的肩膀。“我一直在你身边。”  
  
“是呀……”Jim虚弱地微笑，“没有你我可怎么办呢？”他的眼睛微微张大，因为Spock侧开身体并且直直地看向自己。“噢，Spock……”  
  
“为你纾解压力是我的义务。”他充满暗示地看向Jim。Jim不知道自己脸上滚烫的热意究竟是尴尬多一点还是兴奋多一点。他原本没有想过向Spock求欢——至少不是今天。但此刻他无疑被Spock暗黑色的双眼给点燃了。  
  
“是的。我们度过了压力很大的一天。”Jim舔舔嘴唇，然后牵过Spock的手走进房内。  
  
   
* * *  
  
 像是约定俗成的，Jim和Spock在不知不觉中形成了现在这种关系。当他被Spock推上床并粗暴地扯下裤子的时候，Jim仍有一瞬间觉得这非常不可思议。然而当Spock用身体覆盖上他，那趋于完美的瓦肯肉体便即刻间令Jim的大脑一片空白。  
  
“你像是早就准备好了。”Jim的手指伸入Spock的袍子，“你早就硬了是吗，你摸起来像是硬得发疼了。”Jim窃笑，“这就是瓦肯人的冥想吗？”  
  
绿色在Spock的颧骨上弥漫，一直蔓延到颈部。他嘶嘶地抽气，揉捏Jim臀部的双手不断施力直到Jim因为疼痛而叫出声。“疼？”  
  
Jim紧闭双眼，嘴唇盲目地啄吻着Spock裸露在外面的皮肤，从颈侧一直向下，他磨蹭着Spock，嘴里呢喃道，“不、不、不要停……用力对待我。我想要疼痛……嗯！是的，瓦肯人，用力对我。”他被粗暴地折叠起来，沾着润滑体液的手指近乎敷衍地抚慰了几下Jim挺立的阴茎就直直地刺了进去。Jim绷紧颤抖，啃咬着Spock的肩膀，嘴里呜呜叫唤着什么。  
  
该死，他太喜欢被这样对待了。像是被惩罚着。像是被领导着。像是被需要着。  
  
“Spock……Spock……”他的朋友在床上是个安静又狂野的家伙。Jim迷醉地向上看，Spock因为欲望而扭曲了面孔，他急躁地扩张他的舰长，敏感的手指被箍紧着，连带着他硕大的阴茎都蹭着Jim的下腹渴望地弹跳。“嗯嗯……你真棒、真好……Spock……”Jim将手伸下去捉住自己的性器上下抚慰而Spock则在试图将第三根手指戳进他该死地淌着润滑的屁股。  
  
操……他是舰长，他不需要被那么温柔地对待。“现在！”他尖叫着，因为被戳刺敏感的部位而险些高潮，“进来，Spock，进来！填满我！求你！”汗水顺着Spock的皮肤滴在同样汗湿的Jim身上。  
  
“T’hy’la……”Spock从来都以满足他的舰长为最高准则。那些抽插的快感燃烧着Jim，被扩张的灼烧感让他想到解脱。他闷哼着吮吸Spock的喉结，感受它因为低吼在自己的舌头下震动，该死他想要剧烈地亲吻他的大副。  
  
Jim捉住那只不停抚摸他脸庞的手，然后一节一节地亲吻吮吸，“天啊……天啊……”他的声音沙哑得难以辨认，他含住Spock的两根手指并且一路往深处含。他想要亲吻Spock的嘴唇然后达到高潮。  
  
Spock插入至最深处，无论是他的性器还是他的手指。Jim听到自己开始呜咽，被自己迅猛的高潮弄得乱七八糟，可是他该死地不在乎。当Spock射在他的股间然后整个人脱力地压在Jim身上的时候，Jim该死地什么都不在意了。无论是吻还是Spock本身。  
  
他只想要这种被完全掏空的感觉。  
  
Spock将他们的手缠绕在一起，汗水将他们黏在一起。“谢谢。”Jim眼睛紧闭喘息着说。  
  
Spock的视线在他的脸上游移。“不客气。”他沙哑地回应道。  
  
  
* * *  
  
 在Spock的房间留宿并不代表什么。Spock是Jim的朋友。Spock替他清理也不代表什么。他身上的痕迹大部分都是Spock留下的。任何一个绅士的床伴都会替另一方清洗干净并祝他有一个美好的睡眠。  
  
Jim确实睡得很香甜。发泄掉的压力令他在梦境中舒适地飘荡。他爱这样的感觉。他爱Spock抚摸他的后背。他爱Spock的床。直到早上他缓慢地睁开眼睛。Spock像他的长期伴侣一样将他搂在怀里安睡。  
  
Spock的睫毛很好看。Jim不该有什么长期伴侣。  
  
Jim就这样胡乱想着，直到他们四目相对。“早安。”Jim退出那个宽厚的怀抱坐直身体。“我们今天早上有什么安排？”  
  
Spock也跟着坐了起来，听到Jim的问题，他迅速切换到大副模式。“2.73个标准时刻之后你有一个和理事会的面谈会，他们特地指出要你一个人前往。”  
  
“是啊……理事会。”Jim闭眼，这意味着他不会见到那个暴君，不过这没什么不同。理事会的三个元老就是那个混蛋的傀儡。“我需要去洗个澡。”在站起身的时候他步伐不稳地踉跄了一下。  
  
Spock在下个瞬间扶上了他的后腰。“谢谢了Spock。不过那并没有什么帮助，那可是我的敏感部位，你是知道的。”他俏皮地扭头眨眨眼，然后错开Spock的手臂走入浴室。他倒是想对Spock的晨勃做些什么，可对付三个混蛋星球的混蛋老家伙他可得打起所有精神。  
  
  
* * *  
  
 Spock的手指在PADD上快速移动，他正在浏览来自星际舰队指挥部的官方批文，却逐渐被那些刻板的字句消磨得缺乏了耐性。他不时朝门口看去，他与Jim约定了会议结束后的会面。Spock放下透明的平板设备，手指掐着眉心叹了口气。  
  
他有些不合逻辑的不安。理智上他绝对相信Jim身为一名舰长的行动能力。可面对未知，Spock第一次感到心中空洞。  
  
无疑他和舰长的关系对他的心灵造成了比想象中更大的影响。倒不是说他想不出应对的方法。只不过Jim未必就会愿意——保守估计是93%的概率的不愿意。  
  
Spock飞快地结束了这个令人不快的思绪。然后再一次查看时间。  
  
“Spock？”  
  
大副飞快地抬起头，Jim暗金色的脑袋调皮地伸进房门。“嗨。”他笑嘻嘻地走进房间。“我猜测你还没有吃东西，所以我私自决定给你带点好吃的。”Spock露出一点不被任何人觉察的笑意，从Jim手中接过热乎乎的食盒放到茶几上。“蔬菜杂锦。”  
  
“我很满意。”Spock说道，“会议如何？”  
  
Jim坐在Spock的身旁，明显对Spock本人的兴趣要大于他说的话。“……会议？”他摸上了Spock的大腿。“哦，会议。会议很好。”他的手指在他笑嘻嘻的神情中缓慢上滑，“我们都知道那些玩意儿倒尽了胃口。”  
  
Spock微微挑眉，“你的泛性论述令我有些困惑。”  
  
“什么？啊……好了好了，”Jim有点莫名其妙地摆手，“来吧，今天难得休假，让我和你好好放松一下。”他笑着凑到Spock面前，“我今天上午就想要这样做了。当我的大副在桌子底下捉住我的手的时候。”  
  
Spock甩开了Jim的手指，眼底带着冷冽。Jim的笑容迅速消失了。  
  
“Spock？”他抹了抹脸，“呃……你这该死的是怎么回事？”他也不是第一次向Spock发出类似调情的邀请，除了助兴之外那并不会妨碍他们之间的关系。  
  
Spock迅速靠近，脸上古怪地严肃。那几乎要将Jim吓坏了。“你怎么了？”舰长被他的大副一点点逼退至墙边。Spock抬起他的下巴，嘴唇近得几乎触碰在一起。  
  
Jim艰难地做了个吞咽。他紧张地闭上眼睛。“该死……”他不会说他曾经多少次幻想过这样的情节，而那仅仅是一个亲吻的幻想就能让他硬得不行。“Spock……”他颤抖的声音在呼唤着什么。  
  
下一秒Spock将他狠狠地压在墙上，瓦肯人的手指扼住Jim的脖子令他几乎窒息。“Spock！你他妈的在干什么！”他的脸因为难堪和缺氧而涨红。  
  
就在昨天还对他浓情蜜意的大副突然对待他像对待一个他厌恶的陌生人。  
  
“……你不是Jim。你究竟是谁？”  
     
   
* * *  
   
Jim呻吟着睁开双眼。“……我就知道。”他用双臂将身体缓慢地从潮湿冰冷的地面上撑起，随后他四处打量着囚禁着自己的地窖一类的地方。“这也……太老套了吧！”  
  
 毫无疑问他的联络器被人拿走了。Jim依稀想起那些长老在他走进会议大厅之后彼此交换的几个再刻意不过的眼神。就在Jim觉得大事不妙的下一刻，角落里的激光束就在他能够避闪之前击中了他——击昏模式，大概这值得他为此开一瓶香槟庆幸一下。Jim摸着头部因为坠地而撞出的肿包苦笑，这群野蛮人对待人质的待遇可不怎么好，显然他被拖进地窖的时候身体的各个部位也被撞出了大大小小的淤伤。  
  
Bones一定又会碎碎念个不停——假设他还能活着出去见到Bones。Jim对此倒是没有太担心，至少Spock一定会发现他不见了。他在小小的隔间里绕了几圈，摇晃了一下坚不可摧的金属门，好吧，Jim最终选择原地坐下。看来他除了相信Spock也没别的事可做了。  
  
至少Uhura是安全的。他心想。  
  
这群急躁的原始人没有让Jim等太久。他们在Jim清醒之后几乎是迫不及待地涌了进来，Jim听到门锁被一道道开启，几个熟悉的面孔走进地窖将Jim前前后后围成一个圈。“哇哦！”Jim冷哼，“你们好呀。我怎么不知道你们有把客人打晕然后囚禁起来的习俗？”  
  
“少装模作样！”理事会的元老之一，Hashiim呵斥着打断了Jim的话，他们对星际联邦的态度已经再明显不过了。“你知道我们想要做什么的。”  
  
Jim站得笔直，即使十一个外星人之中又八个举着相位枪指着自己，他也必须毫无畏惧。“……大概猜得出来，”他冷静地开口，“不过我更喜欢看反派角色在主角面前剖白内心。”如果这些人得意洋洋地说个没完，Spock和后援们赶过来营救他的时间就更充裕。就为了这个原因Jim也愿意听上个一千零一夜。  
  
“不如你来猜猜我想要做些什么？”  
  
Jim做出一副苦思冥想的表情，“嗯……好吧，大概和克林贡有关？告诉我我猜得没错。”  
  
Hashiim大笑着摇头，“你是联邦大名鼎鼎的金童James Kirk，你的能力不止那这么一点。是的，当然和克林贡有关。他们可是一群可靠又阔气的盟友。”  
  
Jim撇嘴，“我亲爱的敌人，难道你没听说过‘通过利益结交的伙伴最容易为了利益背叛’吗？这可不是什么明智的决定。况且一枪打死一个联邦的使者可不能撼动什么权力枢纽。你们也太看高我了。”  
  
“打死？”Hashiim说，“不不不，我们囚禁你可不是为了杀死你。我们的首领非常喜欢你。你应该庆幸你如此漂亮完美的基因。”  
  
“噢……我大概应该说声谢谢？”Jim说道，可他心里可没那么开心。那些军校生的生涯告诉他，死亡是对俘虏最怜悯的做法，在这群混蛋心里有的是让人痛不欲生的折磨方法。“不如我们直接开门见山如何？”  
  
“我要你那艘漂亮舰船。”  
  
Jim瞪大双眼，“这可没门伙计！你是在夺人所爱！”瞄准他的激光点又往那些致命的部位移动了一点，“哎等等，大家都冷静一下。”他飞快地想着对策，“你要知道，虽然我是企业号的舰长，但我并没有独立的所有权。正确的说，那权力分为三部分。你们捉住了我可没有用。你们至少还得把我的大副和那些联邦高层捉过来一起威胁才算数。”  
  
Hashiim双唇紧抿，“没关系舰长。我们当然还有方案二。虽然迂回一些，不过说不定效果更好。Kirk舰长，我应该感谢你的舰船上有一个瓦肯人。”  
  
Jim心底一沉，“瓦肯人的骨头可没你们想象得好啃。”他慌乱了一瞬，万一……不，他必须无条件地相信Spock。他扫视着这群已经确定完全投靠了克林贡的家伙，然后缓慢地坐回了原地。“我相信我们没有什么其他的要谈了。”  
  
“是的。”Hashiim的脸上说不出是嘲讽还是愤怒，Jim对身体语言的解读没有Uhura那么优秀，不过他仍然非常庆幸Uhura远离了危险。“只是给你一个预告，Kirk舰长，联邦的战争将从这里开始。而你，你真的非常非常幸运，我们的首领真的非常喜欢你。”  
  
“哈。”这是Jim在他们走之前说的最后一个字。  
  
   
* * *  
  
Chekov在公馆里闲逛。没有舰长和大副那么出名的好处就是，在公馆里没有半个人理会他。他知道自己长得不太具有威胁性，就连Kirk舰长都总是把他当成未成年保护——第一，他已经满二十一岁了；第二，他的躯壳里面居住了一个俄罗斯坚毅的灵魂。如果有必要，他甚至可以给体型庞大的Sehlat一个过肩摔。  
  
他会越来越高，很快他就会超过Hikaru和更多的人。  
  
Chekov原本想去舰长的休息室找他。可他敲了半天门就是没人响应。“那就一定是在大副那里。”Chekov自言自语，在这个时间？他站在原地想着想着就脸红了，“那我暂时还是不去找他们比较好。”  
  
不怪他们太显眼，不，恰恰相反，舰长和大副的恋情非常低调，Chekov敢打赌就连和舰长最好的McCoy医生都没有发现。这大概算得上是Chekov的小天赋，他总是不经意间知道某些船员的小秘密。“也许我当初应该选择进入情报部门。”  
  
早在看到Kirk舰长颈后的吻痕之前他就已经预感到某些事情会在舰长和大副之间发生，Chekov看过许多以星际舰队为题材的浪漫小说，像是约定好的，舰长就应该和她（或他）的大副在一起。当他第一次撞见他们在亲吻的时候，Chekov心里暗自给自己比了一个“拇指”。  
  
他没有告诉任何人，而是乐于享受某种小乐趣——当大副从险境中救出他的舰长，两个人长久地抱在一起的时候，只有Chekov知道那个怀抱意味着什么。甚至更加粉色的，当他看到舰长慌乱地从会议室的桌子底下爬出来的时候，Chekov会对他的白色谎言露出一个心照不宣的微笑。  
  
噢，和舰长他们在企业号上工作真的太开心了。除了某些让人非常难过的任务之外。例如现在这个。Chekov的思绪又向那天跌倒在他脚边的可怜的女人飘去。好吧，在这里游荡了那么久，他不是没想过和她来场偶遇——他就是忍不住地想她，不为任何罗曼蒂克，真的，他发誓，他只是替她难过。他有太多的问题想要问她了。  
  
  
* * *  
  
“你一定是被施展了什么法术！”Jim被他的大副捆绑在床上，“天啊……”他呻吟着，Spock正在撕扯着他的衣服直到他全身赤裸，“Spock……告诉我这不是什么情趣。你看上去太可怕了。”  
  
“这不是任何所谓的‘情趣’。”Spock的声音听起来冷漠至冰点。Jim不由得为此颤栗。他闭上眼睛，“我很肯定我们之间有问题的是你。”他大声说道，“你要检查什么，就尽管来吧。”  
  
Spock无需眼前这个逼真的个体出言提醒，他俯下身，双手开始缓慢地摸索，“我没有三录仪。但我记得Kirk的身体数据。”Jim在心里翻白眼，出于某种原因，他的阴茎抽搐了一下，该死——他的大副古怪性感又不是他的错。他就是克制不住对Spock发情，而且不分场合。  
  
Spock的手指从Jim的双脚开始，一点点摸索，一点点触碰，Jim蜷起脚趾，Spock面无表情地看了他一眼。全无兴致的眼神让Jim有点受伤。是啦是啦，他们是床伴，可那副研究小白鼠的眼神让他对自己外在的自信消散了一点。“是我的脚趾多了一只，还是短了一截？嗯？”  
  
“……一模一样。”Spock喃喃道，然后不死心地用手捏了捏Jim的小腿肚。Jim羞愤地叫了一声，他感到不合时宜的火辣。瓦肯人的手掌顺着他的肌肉一寸寸抚摸上去，与之前完全不同，Jim吃惊地区别出对方完全不带情欲的触碰和过往在自己身上爱抚的模样是多么地判若两人……呃，他尽量不去想其中的缘由。  
  
“一样……”Spock的两只手罩住他的膝盖骨缓慢地揉捏。  
  
“我不知道你为什么觉得我是冒牌货。”Jim声音沙哑地问，他忍不住扭动了一下身体。  
  
Spock稍微撑起身体让自己远离Jim，“……吻痕。”他从牙缝里挤出这个词。  
  
“什么？”他身下的个体眯起眼问道，“吻痕？”  
  
“昨晚你睡着的时候，我……”Spock嘴巴紧闭不再说一个词。Jim睁大双眼。  
  
“我不知道该说什么……你在我睡觉的时候……可、可Spock，”Jim的声音有些不稳，“我们昨晚没有一起……你还记得吧，你说我们在别人的地盘上要保持距离的。”  
  
Spock颤抖地呼出一口气，“……你不是James Kirk。”  
  
“操你的！那你告诉我我是谁！”Jim爆发了，他想要挣脱那些瓦肯人的束缚，“这不对劲Spock！一定是那群外形混蛋搞的鬼！他们把你的脑子弄晕了！你需要先把我放下来！”  
  
“是的。”Spock点头，“有什么事不对劲了。”Jim绝望地看着Spock仍然像看着陌生人似的看着自己。他用行动无视了Jim要求重获自由的请求。  
  
  
* * *  
  
Chekov发誓自己只是不小心。当他被地毯边缘的褶皱绊倒然后下意识地伸手去扶助挂着壁画的墙壁的时候，那幅画作倾斜地歪一点，露出一个非常可以的暗门。  
  
暗门。  
  
嗯……  
  
他真的不是故意的。在他反应过来之前，他的双脚就已经跨入那道暗门。好奇心会害死猫。多管闲事的人鼻子会遭殃。他都知道。可Chekov就是克制不住自己。“也许我能够发现点什么，这样我就能在舰长面前证明自己了。”他对自己打气，然后缓慢地走下暗门之后那条昏暗悠长的阶梯。  
  
“别忘了密码锁……你确定你可以？”  
  
Chekov连忙蹲下身躲在阶梯背面的暗处，确保自己绝对不会被人发现。瞧，不是他喜欢挖掘秘密，而是总有秘密钻进他耳朵。  
  
“小菜一碟。”武装齐全的外星人吹嘘道，“到时候必须让瓦肯人的血溅满前廊的台阶。”  
  
Chekov捂住嘴巴，瓦肯！大副！天啊……他必须赶快出去把这个消息告诉舰长和大副。这群外星人就不是什么好东西！一切谈和从一开始就是拖延时间的阴谋！  
  
那两个人交谈着越走越远，Chekov从藏身的角落溜了出来，他获得了足够多的信息和证据。保险起见，他现在不能出去。他的目光看向走廊尽头的另一个金属大门。  
  
信不信由你，他刚才可是把那两个外星人设置的电子密码看得一清二楚。McCoy私藏波本酒的保险柜密码就是被他这么破解的。确定了这里有人图谋不轨之后，进去一看究竟似乎就成了Chekov的不二之选。  
  
他贴着墙面快步走到门前，不用尝试第二遍就输入了正确的电子密码。等那扇沉重的金属门缓慢地滑开之后，Chekov不禁捂住嘴巴尖叫起来。  
  
啊……也许舰长说得对，很多事情他还没准备好去直接面对。  
     
   
* * *  
   
这不仅仅是一个地下室那么简单。Chekov早该猜到，门内看上去就像是个邪恶黑暗的地下工厂。而让Chekov尖叫的不是其他，而是他眼前载满绿色液体的器皿内、一个和自己一模一样的个体。  
  
Chekov捂住嘴巴仰望被浸泡在物理液的人，那不可能是他自己，因为很明显的，他本人就在这里，他是真实存在的而那个蜷缩在透明器皿里的半成品一定是……  
  
克隆体。  
  
这个词在Chekov的脑海中一闪而过的同时，那个克隆体缓慢地睁开眼睛，无机质的双眼看向Chekov本人，一阵颤栗自Chekov的脊椎攀爬而上。“这太诡异了……”  
  
随后他的目光转向另外一个方向。“天啊我的眼睛……”他几乎想要逃走了。一个个连通着轰鸣运转的硕大仪器的透明器皿散落在这个秘密基地的每一个角落。Chekov的目光无处可逃，亲眼目睹了每一位曾经踏上过KP22B的船员们的肉体——另一个被邪恶科学制造出来的、足以以假乱真的肉体。这比恐怖电影还要让人毛骨悚然，此刻却无比真实地呈现在Chekov眼前。  
  
他深深地吸了口气，后背紧贴着金属墙壁让自己冷静下来。现在最先做的是把这个见鬼的有违常理的机器停下来，然后他需要第一时间上去找到舰长把这一切都告诉他。对……他们还需要通知星际联邦。这一切的一切都证据确凿地彰显着——这个星球上的人不是什么善类。  
  
对了……舰长。  
  
Chekov的眼睛再一次扫过眼前的景象，从Spock大副到八名后勤部队的伙计们，Chekov默念着他们的名字，在看到Uhura船员的时候他红着脸避开了眼睛——但他确定那就是她。最后他的目光凝固在一个空了的长条形器皿上，里面的物理液并没有装满，里面也没有什么不得了的冒牌货。是了，Chekov又仔细地寻找了一次，他唯独没有看到Kirk舰长的克隆体。  
  
艰难地吞咽了一下，Chekov无法想象这背后意味着什么。  
  
他小心翼翼地越过地上长短不一的管道与连接线，最终他来到控制仪器运转的中央操作台上。Chekov是个喜欢研究电脑技术的家伙。在学院的时候他就曾经和Kirk合伙捣鼓过不少小把戏。这种操作台Chekov从没见过，他迟疑着伸手想要触碰不断闪烁的按钮又缩了回来。  
  
不Chekov，他警惕地告诫自己，万一触碰到了不得了的警报系统，那他们就全军覆没啦。  
  
Uhura大概能够破解那些深奥字符的含义，Chekov摸到腰间的联络器，他觉得自己应该请求救兵。  
  
Uhura在第一时间接通了连线。“Chekov，你们那边怎么样？”  
  
Chekov捧着联络器的手心全是冷汗，“Uhura，我们遇到难题了，我看到很多克隆人，还有克隆的你，他们都不是什么好人，我们需要请求救援并且马上离开。啊……还有舰长……”  
  
“等等，我听不懂你在说什么，”Uhura的语气严肃起来，“冷静下来，你必须慢慢告诉我，这样我才能……”  
  
Chekov猛地掐断了通话，极快地将自己缩进联络台底，第一次庆幸自己还没有发育完好的身形。他小心翼翼地探出半个脑袋，一群KP22B的外星混蛋鱼贯而入，Chekov感觉自己的心脏快要跳到嗓子眼里了。  
  
不要发现我……不要发现我……  
  
这群人直接越过操作台走向地下室另一侧的门前，最后一个人在进门之前狐疑地朝Chekov这边看了一眼，Chekov捂住嘴巴屏住呼吸。  
  
然后他看到那个家伙揉了揉眼睛走进门内。  
  
  
* * *  
  
 Spock窥伺在暗处，他知道自己应该第一时间向上级反映情况。但在没有确凿证据的情况下，极有可能他仅仅会被上级用不少于三份的文书报告给敷衍过去。这在特殊时刻并不是一个合乎逻辑的选择。  
  
他静静地等待着。因为想到房间内被自己捆绑在床上的个体而稍微分了下神。无法言喻的感觉令他微微皱眉，无论如何那个与Jim形似的个体都太干扰他的心神了——几乎一模一样，但Spock就是知道对方不是Jim。  
  
一个身穿制服的KP22B星球人经过Spock藏身的角落，他专注于自己手里半透明的电子平面而忽略了正在缓慢袭上来的阴影。Spock认得出这个个体在其科学团队里的地位，然后在拐角处伺机而上。  
  
“……你！”这个家伙只来得及说一个词就被高大的瓦肯人掐晕在地上。Spock没有再多做犹豫，一把扛起这个沉重的家伙往自己的房间快步走去。如果自己搞砸了，这将造成Spock任职以来最大的外交事故。但目前已经没有机会再令Spock面对联邦的条框规定而踌躇不前。  
  
“你疯了！Spock！你必须停下来！你才应该是理智的那一个！”Jim在床上尖叫而Spock对此置之不理，他知道那不是他的舰长。他将肩膀上的科学官放置在地上，然后用和对待床上那个个体同样的方式用绳索将这个人束缚在床脚上。  
  
“Spock！”Jim疯狂地挣动，妄图扯开捆绑他的枷锁，“我以舰长的身份命令你……”  
  
“你不是舰长。”Spock连一个眼神都吝于给他。  
  
“我可以证明自己！”Jim急切地说道，“你不是检查过我的全身吗？那些见鬼的只有你知道的数据；我的舰长口令；啊还有，那些只有我们两个人知道的秘密，你第一次把你按倒在操作台的时候，只有我知道你因为愤怒而勃起了；我们第一次做爱的地方是离岸假的时候的星际酒吧后门……”  
  
“闭嘴。”Spock感觉怒火在他的身上燃烧，“闭嘴。”不合逻辑又难以置信的，当这些秘密被第三方洞悉之后他才发现，他原本对于那些回忆是多么具有独占欲。  
  
Jim用同样的愤怒瞪回去，“那你还需要我证明什么？”  
  
Spock不再说话。  
  
 没过多久，躺在地上的科学官悠悠转醒。他呻吟着从地上爬起来，“……这是怎么回事？”没过多久他发现自己被限制着无法完全起身，他开始大吼大叫起来。  
  
Spock不得不伸手上去，“你想要继续昏睡吗？也许这次就不是昏睡那么简单了。”对方恨恨地等着这名瓦肯人面无表情的脸，这才勉强抿住嘴唇止住咒骂。  
  
“好吧，请问无缘无故绑架我是想要做什么？”  
  
“告诉我你的名字。”  
  
这位科学官倨傲地扬起下巴，“我是KP22B星球上的科学院核心研究机构的首席助理，Raúlso。至于我负责的内容，”他的脸上闪过一丝明显的阴狠，“恕我无法告诉你。”  
  
Spock直视对方，从齿缝中挤出一个词，“克隆。”  
  
“哎？”一丝慌乱从Raúlso的脸上划过，“我、我不明白你说的是什么意思。”被束缚在床上的Jim同时屏住了呼吸。  
  
“你知道我指的是什么。”Spock双手背后，“KP22B一向以对外输送外来劳动力作为交换资源赖以生存，而你们的首领Ar'tirano则一手控制了70.69%的一级资源链，至于他如何囤积足以控制整座星球的一级资源，毕竟这些年KP22B的人口比例并不足以对各个殖民星球输送数目如此庞大的劳动力，我猜测，克隆技术。”  
  
“这都是你的臆测而已。” Raúlso叫嚣着，而这在Spock看来更像是虚张声势。“我会将这起事件上报给上级，而Ar'tirano会将之视为一起撕裂和平的攻击事件！现在！放开我！你没有任何证据！”  
  
“证据就在这里。”Spock用不带任何起伏的语气陈述道。Raúlso顺着Spock的目光向床上看去，他们一起看向了Jim。一股难以形容的愤怒侵蚀了Jim的内心，因为这两个人无论是谁看向他的目光都像是在看待一个非人类——一个物品——一个替代品。而Raúlso的眼神中闪过了一丝类似骄傲的情绪。这令Jim猛然涌出一股想要呕吐的心理反应。  
  
“Well……这是你的舰长。” Raúlso掩饰了所有情绪如此说道。而Spock则面无表情地摇头。  
  
“也许你们的克隆技术已经相当发达，足以通过几个细胞克隆出不是自己种族的外星个体。可是，你要知道的是，联邦之所以严格限制克隆技术，就是因为它能够复刻一个个体的肉体乃至思想，”Spock的眼神转至那个和Jim一模一样的个体，“但它无法复制一个人的灵魂。”  
  
Jim的双手攥紧床单，Spock飞快地移开视线，即使不是真正的Jim，他也无法承受对方在自己眼中破碎的景象。这令他的心神再次掀起了波澜。Jim……而他飞快地压制住了。  
  
“噢是的……” 冷汗从Raúlso的额前冒出，“我差点忘了，你们这些瓦肯杂碎是一群拥有心灵感应的搅屎棍……也许我们不该先从舰长下手，而应该先实行计划把你杀掉好引起整个瓦肯与我们这边的冲突……”  
  
“闭嘴。”Spock打断了对方的妄想。“我不需要你说出更多。”他伸出手，在Raúlso惊恐的呼声中对准他的脸上的某些特定位置。“你……你不可能杀死我……”Raúlso尖叫出声，然后他最为引以为豪的脑子被迫绞成一团，像是榨干所有记忆般地向外传输着记忆，那些任何Spock甚至星际联邦都非常想要知道的秘密。  
  
Jim安静地等待着自己的判决。  
  
  
* * *  
  
“舰长！”  
  
Jim猛地抬头，“Pasha！我以为你也被捉住了！谢天谢地……”他焦急地伸出双手握住金属栏，“你必须离开！趁他们还没有全面展开他们的阴谋，快让Scotty把你传送回去，然后，请求支援！”  
  
“不舰长！”Chekov从腰间拿出相位枪，“我会和你们一起离开。”  
  
“这不是开玩笑或者模拟演习！”  
  
“我也不是在玩游戏。我知道。”他说着将相位枪举至眼前瞄准目标。Jim站在原地没有动。  
  
“我希望你知道自己在干——”  
  
金属发出被瞬间冻住的脆响后，Chekov微微向前几步，“舰长，我当然知道自己在干什么！”他一把拉开因为急冻而变得脆弱的门锁然后一把拉出了Jim，“你该不会一瞬间怀疑我是这群混蛋派来的奸细吧。”他俏皮地对Jim眨眨眼睛。  
  
Jim无奈又好笑地翻了个白眼，“这些开锁小伎俩还是我教你的。”随即他摆正脸孔，“好了，我们必须去找Spock。我现在还没有得到太多信息，但我有确凿的证据表明他们一定有和那些活跃的激进分子进行非法合作。”  
  
“是克隆！舰长！”  
  
“什么？”  
  
Chekov激动地吞咽了一下，同时在Jim的带领下贴着墙根小心翼翼地走出地下室，“他们克隆了我们，所有人，啊！”他大叫了一声，“说不定你是舰长的克隆体！”  
  
Jim一脸莫名其妙，“什么？我就是James Kirk。”  
  
“可是舰长，关于这点可能连你自己都不知道。”Chekov缓缓举起了相位枪，“对不起了舰长，但‘时刻保持警惕’也是你教我的。”  
  
Jim像Spock一样挑起一边的眉毛，“我不知道如何证明‘我就是我’，但……”他推开门，跟随Chekov的脚步缓慢地走出地窖，当他看到Chekov之前所见的时候，他脸上的笑容即可凝固在脸上，“上帝……”  
  
“抱歉舰长，所以你必须原谅我用相位枪指着你。”Chekov扬了扬头，努力让自己维持镇定。  
  
“啊……”Jim从惊讶中回过神，他的目光扫过实验室里一排排与昔日战友别无二致的伙计们——他终于明白Chekov语无伦次地嚷嚷的“克隆”是什么意思了。“是的……你绝不能放松警惕。”他喃喃道，瞪大眼睛四处张望。  
  
在离开这个邪恶实验室之前，Jim爬上中央控制台。“我觉得我们还是要小心……”  
  
“噢！”Jim笑嘻嘻地摁下角落的按钮，“至少我知道在KP22B上‘暂停’的词汇是怎么拼写的。而这些实验体实在太邪恶太诡异了。”机器发出巨大的轰鸣后便停止的运转。  
  
“太棒了！”Chekov晃了一下手中的相位枪，然后猛地收起笑容继续对准他的舰长，“可我还是不能认定你是舰长，虽然你和他一样聪明。”  
  
Jim看着Chekov，绝对宠爱地翻了个白眼。  
  
   
* * *  
  
 Spock缓慢地收回手指，而那个科学官则一脸痛苦地倒在地上双眼紧闭。“你对他做了什么？”Jim的声音已经收回了所有情感。  
  
“我读取了他的记忆。”Spock说，“我已经掌握关于他所知道的一切阴谋。”  
  
“好吧……”Jim耸耸肩，“至少在公布我是个什么东西之前，能不能给我松绑？”  
  
Spock明显地瑟缩了一下，Jim心底一沉。“我假设……那个所谓的‘克隆’假说是真的？”  
  
Spock毫无情感的眼睛错过了Jim祈求的眼神。  
  
“噢……”  
  
显然已经放弃所有挣扎，Raúlso憋着一张青绿色的脸尖笑了两声，“这样多好啊，大副，这下你可怜兮兮的苦恋就能够多一倍的把握，瞧，我们KP22B给了你两个舰长……”  
  
“闭嘴！”Spock的双手紧握成拳。  
  
Raúlso抖了抖，“你大概知道心灵感应也会回渗到被施与者身上吧……我可是看到了你非常多……不正派的思……”  
  
Spock再次用瓦肯掐将Raúlso掐晕了。  
     
   
* * *  
   
“他们有危险。”Uhura的双手重重地拍打在联络台的边缘，“我十分确定他们处于第一级危险之中，中将。”她对此深信不疑，Chekov不是那种会因为无聊的玩笑而联络Uhura的人。  
  
联络屏幕之中April中将仍是一脸怀疑地观望着这个企业号上的联络官，“我不能够仅仅凭借一个八秒钟的语音记录就做出判定，我们需要更多的证据。”  
  
“证据！”Uhura高举双手，做了个无比荒谬的表情，她总能够控制自己的肢体如愿以偿地表达自己的内心所想，对方一脸被冒犯的表情让她得到了某种程度上的满足，但她不确定这对她的游说有任何帮助。“中将，您需要流血事件作为证据吗？是Kirk舰长的血，又或者，Spock指挥官的血？ ”  
  
“不……我不是这个意思，”April吸了口气，“Uhura上尉……”  
  
“你是想亲眼目睹到事情发生到不可挽回的状态才后知后觉地下决定吗？亲眼目睹企业号分崩离析，船上的二百八十六名船员被宇宙撕裂成碎片？又或者是KP22B的人与那些非法分裂主义的渣滓达成协议，挑起与星际联邦的战争？”  
  
“这是不可能发生的。”  
  
“你会看到它们的发生，如果你仍然拒绝我的支援请求。”Uhura强忍下对那个星球的诸如恶心、厌恶、愤怒的个人情感，微微俯身瞪视着屏幕里的中将。她知道April中将对企业号的往昔情感，他不会放任企业号无故牺牲在原本可以规避的风险之中。这也是Uhura选择联络Robert April而不是其他直系上级的原因之一。  
  
“……很好，上尉。”April似乎从Uhura的眼中察觉到某种他希望看到的东西，“我会即刻联络挑战者号前往支援。完毕。”  
  
“接受挑战者号的支援，完毕。”Uhura说完便结束了这次的通讯连接。她的目光望向舰桥上的另一个人，紧急情况下的代理舰长Sulu，按捺着急切地心情等待他的下一步指令。  
  
“Uhura，仍然联络不到舰长和Spock大副吗？”  
  
Uhura摇头，自从Chekov的那道短暂的通讯之后，整整三个标准时刻她无法与他们之中的任何一个人取得联系。“科学部的船员对此进行了相关数据的调查分析，他们的联络器突然受到了某种地面强磁场的攻击，信号干扰令我们无法建立通讯连接。”  
  
Sulu短暂地思考了片刻，“在未知的情况下将支援小队传送至KP22B的领地过于冒险了。在挑战者号到达之前先继续尝试联络在KP22B的任何人。”  
  
“愿上帝与我们同在。”Uhura喃喃自语。目前他们能做的只有不断尝试获取联络，以及等待，以及祈祷。  
  
  
* * *  
  
Jim甩动着重获自由的双手，血液的流动令他的手指一阵麻痹，不知为何这种感觉触动了他的记忆——那段因为过敏而双手肿胀的经历。Jim微微扬起嘴角，他应该为此感到有趣好笑的。Spock面无表情地看了他一眼。Jim的微笑瞬间消失了——  
  
就连那段记忆都不是自己的。就连那些情感的波动都不是自己的。Jim颤抖地深呼吸直到自己控制了内心的情感……连Jim这个名字都不是自己的……Jim最后的一点侥幸便被绝望压垮了。  
  
“我需要你协助我。”Spock说道。  
  
“呃……什么？协助你什么？”  
  
Spock站在门前，“协助我找到……”他突然顿住了，Jim下意识地揉了揉脸颊，怀疑是自己的某个表情让Spock不忍心将后面的话说出来。“协助我识破Ar'tirano的阴谋。如果KP22B真的与克林贡组成了联盟，这对星际联邦而言无疑一场灾难。”  
  
“我会协助你的，”Jim麻木地点头，一股不属于自己的使命感与那些个人感情上的疼痛冲撞在一起，Jim的声音听起来比想象中还要沙哑，“……为了联邦。”  
  
“为了联邦。”Spock重复道，尽管Jim知道他并非全然为了这个官方的原因。Jim跟随着Spock快速走出房门。他发现自己怀念那些时光，那些假设Jim指出Spock“急切”的心情的时候，Spock一定会“急切”地反驳：“不，瓦肯人不会拥有诸如‘急切’的情感波澜。”  
  
Jim知道Spock会这么说，正如他知道瓦肯人会说谎一样。  
  
  
* * *  
  
Chekov和Jim一致决定先去Spock房间。在联络八名看守在公馆的红衫小队之前，他们需要交换信息，并得出统一的答案。“以及找个方法证明你是舰长。”Chekov说道，他的相位枪始终坚定地对准任何既定的威胁，Jim在心底发笑，相位枪被设定在“击昏”档位，他真的很喜欢Chekov。  
  
“怎么啦？”Chekov问道，Jim忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发。  
  
“走吧。”Jim微笑地说。他们小心翼翼地穿过长廊与楼梯直至Spock的房间门前。原本本总是有守卫把守的公馆如今空荡得可怕。唯一的解释就是Ar'tirano已经自信他的阴谋即将实现，因此再监视他们的举动就变得毫无必要了。  
  
Jim叩响Spock的房间门。一切意外之前他们约定好了在Spock的房间内碰头，门内并没有应声。“他会去餐厅区进食了吗？”Chekov问道。  
  
Jim对此表示怀疑，“他不会的。”伴随着他的回答一阵重物坠地的响声自房间内传出。“该死！”Jim快速输入Spock的权限密码然后冲入房间，Chekov紧随其后。  
  
一个被捆绑着手脚的家伙从床上翻滚到地上。Jim和Chekov对视了几秒。“他是这里的科学官。”Chekov认出了对方正是之前在“彩虹工厂”里遇见的那一群外星混蛋之一。Jim点头，从Chekov的眼神里得知这家伙绝非善类。  
  
“放……放开我。”那家伙在地上哀求，Chekov叫了一声，跳开他的触碰连忙站到房间的另一边去。  
  
“别理他……”Jim毫不在意地挥手，然后一屁股坐到了床上思索起来，“Spock为什么要捆住他？”  
  
“……噢，你不是那个……你是……呃……Kirk舰长……”这家伙吞吞吐吐地说道，“你的大副就是个疯子……”  
  
“好了闭嘴。”Jim漫不经心地抬腿踢了踢这个满嘴胡话的家伙，“绑住你当然有他的理由……而且说真的，向一个半小时之前还被你们困在地牢里的人求情，你是觉得我长了一张特别仁慈的脸吗？”  
  
Chekov忍不住笑出了声。  
  
“也许Spock大副通过某种途径提前知道了KP22B的阴谋。”Chekov冲地上的人影点点头示意道。  
  
“嗯……”Jim点头，仍然沉浸在思绪之中缓慢地思考着。“但是Spock绝对不会没有原因把这个家伙绑在自己房间里……克隆……对。”他用力地拍打了一下自己的双手，因为克隆体Kirk舰长。”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
Jim开心地从床上站了起来，来回踱步，“这样就说得通了。一定是那个克隆的我来找了Spock，然后Spock从他那里发现了端倪。”  
  
“他怎么能分清你和克隆体的区别？”Chekov脱口而出，而下一秒他就后悔了，因为Spock大副和舰长必定有某种及其私密的行为。如果说有一个人能够分辨真舰长和假舰长，那个人毋庸置疑就是指挥官。  
  
Jim脸颊发热，“因为他是Spock……咳，我也不知道通过什么方法，但他一定有他的渠道。”  
  
“也对……大副一定有他的渠道。”Chekov缓慢地重复着舰长的话，然后暗自开心地看着舰长脸红着转移话题。“问题是他们现在去哪里了？”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
Jim停下脚步，“我们应该去哪里找他们呢？”Chekov放下一直捏在手里的相位枪，毫无疑问，他已经相信这个Kirk是自己的舰长。  
  
   
* * *  
  
“Ar'tirano，按照我们之前规划的行程，我们必须在明天之内就返回企业号。”Jim说道，“这也就意味着，您与星际联邦的协议已经不能再拖下去了。”  
  
Ar'tirano饶有兴趣地看着那个瓦肯人毫无察觉地和这位舰长亲密地站在一起，他不由得用KP22B的古老语言连说了好几声“漂亮”，James Kirk是他见过最精致、最完美的复制品。他很快就收回目光，因为这个赝品再怎么漂亮都和自己无关，因为最完美的James Kirk就被他收藏在地牢里面。  
  
那些漂亮的地球人类的基因。他可以让他的科学团队对他的基因进行数以万亿计的排列组合，地球人类的基因终将为他所有，受他所控。  
  
“是啊，你们已经在这个星球上逗留太久了，它和广袤无垠的宇宙比起来一定显得无趣极了。”  
  
Jim微笑，“并非如此，每一次的相遇都是一次非凡体验，总能让我们更深刻地挖掘不一样的自己。”他说着，察觉到Spock的手背擦过自己的——这就像、像是……Jim压下那些和Spock一起的、关于手指的亲密触碰的记忆。  
  
“很好，”Ar'tirano唤来属下拿出搁置已久的文件，“我这就在上面签署联盟协议。”他看都没看就在上面签下足以代表整个星球的权利的名字，然后又亲手印下所谓宣告和平的联盟公章。这些对Ar'tirano而言都是狗屁，因为再过不久他就能够撕毁整份协议，然后让星际联邦好好地在他们的冒牌金童身上吃点苦头。“现在我们是朋友了。”他举杯致敬道，脸上挂着掩饰不住地狂喜笑意。  
  
Spock和Jim也举起面前的酒杯，Jim假装喝了一口，他知道Spock也在假装。  
  
  
* * *  
  
Spock刚离开敌人的监视就被一个强而有力的手拉到了角落。“Spock！”Jim一把搂住了自己的大副而他们都早已习惯了在自己的船员面前表现得如此亲昵。跟在Spock身后的后勤小队成员不约而同地发出一声惊叹，Jim有些不满地抬起头，然后才后知后觉地明白他们出声的原因。  
  
在Spock身后跟着一个Jim——另一个Jim。  
  
Jim缓慢地将自己抽离出大副的怀抱，他眯起眼睛走到那个面无表情的自己的面前。“呃……你是谁？”  
  
“我也很想知道。”另一个个体翻了个白眼——这动作看起来是那么的熟悉，当Jim读懂对方因为不知名的气愤而紧绷脸颊的时候，他发觉自己也几乎在同时做出了一模一样的表情。“这真是……”  
  
“太诡异了……哈？”另一个Jim迅速补充道。  
  
“舰长，原来你有一个不知名的双胞胎。”后勤队员Campbell小声嘀咕着，他在每一次牌局上都会输给Jim，此刻他不得不怀疑是不是舰长和他的双胞胎暗中敲了他一笔。  
  
“不。”Jim没有被逗笑，他严肃地看向他的船员，“我暂时无法详细地将整件事对你们进行描述，稍后Chekov会和你们详细解释。但我必须说，”他的眼睛瞄了瞄和自己一模一样的个体——他不太自然地梗了梗脖子，“也许我们将会面临一场见血的战争。如果运气好的话，我们只需要硬拼上一场。如果运气不好……”  
  
“James Kirk的字典里没有这个选项。”另一个Jim皱眉反驳道。Jim把目光看向他，过了好几秒他才点点头，朝和自己一样的个体露出一个友善的微笑，  
  
“看来我们买的是同一本James Kirk字典啊。”  
  
“不尽然。”这家伙眼神复杂地看了Jim身后一眼，Jim心虚地躲开了一直环着他的大副的手。

“这并非安全之地，我需要你们回到自己的房间紧急待命，Chekov会先和你们说清楚。Jim……”两个Jim都下意识地抬起头望向大副。哇哦，这可真尴尬。Jim第一次无比热烈地赞成星际联邦的某条规则，绝对不能提倡克隆这种邪恶的科学实验。  
  
“我应该如何称呼你？”Spock在深思熟虑之后再次开口，Jim顺着Spock的目光看向另一个面无表情的个体。停下来——一股说不出的情感在Jim的体内酝酿，他想要挡在另一个Jim面前，因为只有Jim自己才能读懂那个表情。  
  
“叫我James就可以了。我会和船员一起做好准备。”

Jim苦着脸看着自己——另一个自己，James在和红衫小分队在离开的时候和船员们保持了一段从未有过的距离。  
  
“Jim。”  
  
Jim叹了口气，转过身直视一直用担心的眼神注视着自己的瓦肯人，“你不该这么对他的。”  
  
“他不是真的你。”  
  
“他很有可能不知道自己不是真正的James Kirk。”  
  
Spock摇头， “他知道的。我已经告诉他了。” 天啊，他的大副总是在某些时刻表现出一种不合时宜的天真。  
  
Jim高举双手并躲过了Spock的触碰，“现在不是说这些的时候。”他朝自己的房间走去。  
  
一阵外显的情感从Spock的脸上一闪而逝，“Jim！”他大步跟在Jim身后。“他是一个克隆体，我们无法预知他的大脑是否被篡改过。我做的一切都是为了预防三十二种可呢过发生的糟糕后果。”  
  
Jim沉默地输入指令，房门在他们面前打开。  
  
“……你生气了吗？”Spock靠近Jim，在他耳边小心翼翼地问。Jim叹了口气将Spock拉进房间关上房门。他知道Spock说的都对。只是……  
  
“我只是被我的主观情感影响了。”Jim迅速收起情绪。有一个瞬间Spock似乎捉到了Jim隐秘的情绪。在Jim尝试着联通企业号的时候他挫败地叹了口气——他仍无法真正解读Jim的内心，哪怕他们的关系已经逼近了个体之间所能拥有的亲密的极限。  
  
  
      
* * *  
  
Jim——现在是James了，他正坐在角落仔细聆听Chekov急促的陈述。那些平时和他混得最好的红衫后勤此刻却都在躲避他的目光，各自的眼神游移在房间的各个角落唯独James身上。撇去个人情感不谈，James知道这绝对无益于一个小时甚至更短的时间之后的战斗——他们将在一个小时之后集合并宣布离开这个星球，那些该死的混蛋必定会找准那个时机将他们和企业号一网打尽。  
  
混蛋。James暗自咀嚼着这个词，感到可笑的是自己的存在正应该感谢那群混蛋。可他并不想存在，因此更不会感谢。混蛋。  
  
他敏感地察觉出，船员们都在防备着他，弄不清他究竟站在哪边却不得不和他合作。Chekov说完了他在地下实验室的所见所闻，而James对此却毫无印象。他的记忆似乎出现了一个断章，在他叩响大副的房门之前，他在之前做了什么？一阵尖锐的疼痛中他清醒过来，连忙在所有人的注视下松开掐入掌心的指尖。  
  
“舰……”Chekov顿了顿，“James？”  
  
James点点头。  
  
“你当真不记得……”  
  
James单手托腮斜看向Chekov，“记得什么？你所说的恐怖诡异的克隆实验？不，我什么都不记得啦。不过我的大脑却记得你被一个猎户座女孩甩了之后找我哭鼻子的事。”  
  
“嘿！你说过为我保密的！”围坐在一起的人发出一阵短促闷笑，原本紧绷气氛稍稍轻松了些许。James眨眨眼，“理论上说是Kirk舰长答应过你，而不是我。”  
  
“噢……”Chekov有些无措。可怜的孩子。“我……嗯……抱歉。”他最后小心翼翼地开口，“你大概并不好受。”  
  
James耸肩。“我们没有多一些的时间去想这些。毕竟目前我们所处的环境比较危险。”  
  
“嘿，那个——James，你真的有Kirk舰长的所有记忆吗？”其中一个后勤队员开口问道。  
  
“是的，Jakob。”James说，“因此我不会做出任何背向你们的事，因为Kirk舰长不会这样做，这也就意味着我也一样。”  
  
“嗯……说得挺好。这下可好了，”这个小队嘟囔了一句，“我之前欠舰长300信用点，这下可不知道还给谁了。”  
  
James歪斜嘴巴露出一个Kirk式的笑容。他伸出手轻拍对方，“我相信Kirk也肯定不介意你双倍奉还。”  
  
Jim和Spock走进来的时候，这群伙计们正因为James的某句话而哈哈大笑。“哇，我必须做个坏舰长暂时叫停这场派对了。”Jim开口道，所有人的目光一瞬间转向他与他身后的指挥官。  
  
“舰长！”Chekov从James身边跳开，因为紧张他的口音变得更加含糊不清。Jim捏了捏他的肩膀作为安慰。  
  
“还是无法与外界取得联系。不过现在不是干着急的时候。”Jim说道，“大家都准备好了？”  
  
“尽管放心，舰长。”  
  
Jim看向另一个自己，“送别仪式上一定会发生什么，尤其是我已经从那个该死的地牢里逃出了那么久，他们不可能没有发现。”他握住相位枪的枪口将它递给James。“……我相信你。”  
  
James粗略地点头，抓住枪柄的手微微施力。如果位置互换，他也会相信另一个自己，这不是策略上的考虑，而是一种James Kirk的本能。他的目光和Spock短暂地对视了一秒，Spock充满敌意的眼神准确地告诉他：他会一直盯着他以防止任何可能出现的纰漏。  
  
“好了。”Jim略显激动的声音划开了短暂的沉默，“我会和Spock走在队伍的最前面。James……”  
  
“我现在就和你们站在一起并不妥当。我会藏在暗处伺机行事。万一没有出现任何我们猜测的情况……”  
  
“我也不会把你扔在这个鸟不拉屎的星球上，拜托！你就是我啊！”紧接着Jim看向他亲爱的船员们，“准备好了吗，大家伙们？”  
  
“任何时刻，舰长。”  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ar'tirano朝他们挥手致意的时候，Jim已经隐约感觉到名为危险的气氛正潜伏在某个角落伺机而动。但他说不上来，因此他不得不强压下心底的烦躁。他和Spock用眼神交流了一瞬，不得不说Spock在任何时候都如此沉稳的性格让Jim的内心安定了不少。  
  
“祝你一切顺利，舰长。”Ar'tirano说道，Jim没有忽略他嘴角扬起的一抹可疑的微笑。像是从低矮空旷的大厅呼啸而过的风，又或者是站了在Ar'tirano身后窸窸窣窣不敢抬头的随从们，Jim敏感地捕捉到那未知的危险离他们更近了一步。  
  
他是该继续假装，继续等待，亦或是先发制人？  
  
“我需要联络企业号上的船员。”最终Jim开口说道，“你们这里的信号接受器是不是出了点状况？”  
  
“关于这点……”Ar'tirano拉长声音，“我很抱歉，Kirk舰长。不过对于你的请求……”在Ar'tirano向某个角落使眼色的瞬间，Jim猛地抓住Spock的手臂。  
  
“小心——”与此同时，藏在暗处的James冲了出来，一束白热的激光灼烧着在场每一个人的视线，Spock向后倒退了两步，恰好躲过了从另一个角落里对准他的激光束。  
  
“他想开枪射杀Spock先生！”Chekov尖叫道。  
  
“不！”Jim迅速掏出别在腰间的相位枪，“是她。”Chekov顺着Jim的目光看去，原本藏在暗处的狙击手已经趴在地上一动不动了。Chekov小声惊呼，是那个在昨天的宴会上被辱骂的姑娘。  
  
Jim看向从暗处走出来的James，正是他击中了那个女人。  
  
Spock第一时间把Jim拉至自己身后吗，他怀疑地看向拿着武器的克隆体。“停下来。”Jim呵斥了一声，James短暂地看了他们一眼，随即将枪口对准了从全副武装的敌人领队。Jim的目光转回KP22B的最高首领。“Ar'tirano，这又是什么意思？”在他身后，八名后勤成员与Chekov一同举起相位枪与这些外星恶棍们静止对峙着。  
  
Ar'tirano手中与星际联盟签署的合约在他手中燃烧，顷刻之间便化为灰烬。“这就是我想表达的意思。”  
  
从Ar'tirano身后走出了一个科学官，他恶狠狠地瞪视着高大的瓦肯人，是Raúlso。他明显对之前发生在自己身上的遭遇怀恨在心。“我会替您干掉那个瓦肯杂碎。”他对他的首领恳求道，右手已经迫不及待地掏出武器。  
  
Ar'tirano点头，用他们的语言说了一句话。Jim勉强听懂那家伙在说 **“开始战争吧”** 。  
  
  
* * *  
  
“找掩体！”Jim大叫道，他们四散开躲避在穿梭大厅的柱子后面。KP22B的相位科技几乎可以与星际舰队的比肩，Jim不得不从一根炸裂的石柱旁跳开，一边朝对方射击一边快速地移动到另一根柱子后躲避。  
  
“还好吗？”他的后背紧贴着Spock的后背，瓦肯人略高的温度透过衣料传递到Jim身上。Jim紧咬嘴唇兴奋地喘了口气。  
  
“一如既往。”Jim握紧相位枪说道，“还记得我们玩的相位躲避球吗？你和我？”  
  
“是的，舰长。”  
  
一束强烈的激光劈开空气击中石柱，Jim和Spock在那个瞬间冲出轰塌的柱体，“这比那个差远了！”Jim大笑着反击，被击中的敌人倒在地上。  
  
“舰长小心身后！”Chekov在远处大叫了一声，Jim扭头，笑容还没有从脸上完全消退。一个大家伙不知道什么时候窜了上来，枪口对准Jim，距离之近使得Jim几乎无法逃离。  
  
“Jim——”Spock瞬间击倒围困在他身边的家伙，在冲过去的前一刻那个准备袭击Jim的家伙突然倒在地上。James冲Jim扬了扬下巴。Jim笑了，他知道那是自己表达“不用谢”的表情。  
  
“舰长！目标太多了——”一个后勤小队的队员被击中了小腿，大叫一声倒在地上。Jim皱眉，这样下去，他们之间的力量差距太悬殊了。他必须想一个办法……该死，他一边躲避射击一边走入穿梭机操作台，他仍然无法与企业号取得联系。如果冒险地传送船员，他们也许会被传送到一个更加未知的危险之中——当然，也有可能会是企业号。又或者，他们会在盲目穿梭而导致的故障中身亡。  
  
又一个队员倒下了。Jim的拳头砸向操作台。他必须想个办法。  
  
“传送他们！”James在远处大喊。很明显敌人们也发现了他们的做法，密集的光束朝Jim袭来。Jim不得不弯腰，一边躲避袭击一边祈求操作台不要被这群蠢货毁掉。Spock的反击为Jim提供了短暂的时间，他开始锁定Chekov和几名伤员。  
  
“不——”Chekov反抗，他想要战斗到最后，像舰长一样，像Spock先生一样，像James一样。“等等Kirk舰长！等等！”  
  
“不能再婆婆妈妈了！”Jim的手指迅速敲击着操作台，现在可没有时间争辩什么先后顺序。  
  
“等等”这回是Spock的声音，“有人正在进行穿梭。”  
  
Jim顿住了。所有人的目光都看向出现在大厅正中央急速旋的白色晕圈，那炫光越来越大，越来越刺眼。然后——  
  
“嗨Jim boy，我的老对手。哇！现在是两个老对手了！这是怎么回事？”Tikhonov和他船员大咧咧地出现在Jim面前。Jim惊喜地大叫了一声，跳下操作台大力地拍了拍他在学院里的朋友兼对手。  
  
“一言难尽。你怎么……”他顿住语气，“现在不是叙旧的时间对吧？”  
  
挑战者号的舰长简短地点头并拔出相位枪，“传送伤员。然后——”他击中了一个慌张地扑上来攻击的敌人，对方因为突如其来的变故而乱了阵脚。  
  
“开始战斗！”与之前截然不同的语气中，船员和舰长们迅速沉浸在炫光交织的战场之内。  
  
  
* * *  
  
原本蓄谋已久的战争被及时遏制在摇篮之中。扬言要干掉瓦肯人的科学官非但没有得逞，反而落得一个比死亡更加糟糕的下场。Spock再度将他掐晕，等他再度醒来，他和他的首领将要面临永久性的囚禁和星际联邦法庭最严苛的审查。  
  
而在几小时之前签署的合约依然生效——KP22B的前首领单方面烧掉文书的愚蠢行为并不能代表什么。此外KP22B原本的制度也因为Ar'tirano的下台而发生了翻天覆地的变化。“我们似乎没有权利改变他们的社会制度对吧？”Jim不太确定地询问Spock。  
  
Spock和他并肩站立等待传送带来的晕眩。“KP22B上的自由派联盟军会取代Ar'tirano的政权，而他们的领袖会得到联邦的帮助。”  
  
Jim点头，脸颊上的灼伤因为微笑而疼痛起来，“嗷……它们似乎还要水深火热上一阵子，不过我相信那最终会好起来的。”  
  
Spock的注意力也从狼藉的站场转为舰长的脸颊。“舰长，你是否有受伤？”  
  
Jim侧了侧身体，躲开了来自指挥官的触碰。他在学院的老朋友——无论什么成绩都要和他争个上下的Tikhonov正好奇地打量着他和Spock。Jim不自然地舔舔嘴唇。“我没事！真的。为了不让老骨头找机会骂我，我这次有好好保护自己。”  
  
Spock想说他不应该为了McCoy而保护自己。但随之而来的传送光晕让他暂时失去了说话的能力。再次睁眼，双手叉腰的医生果然就出现在他们面前。Jim笑嘻嘻地叹了口气。  
  
“啊哈！”Bones和他的医用三录仪冲到Jim面前，“小鬼，这次你又给我惹了什么麻烦？”  
  
“我……”Jim下意识地心虚了一下，“嘿！我可没有惹麻烦，不信你问Spock！”  
  
Spock这回站在了总是关心过度的医生那边“虽然我主观上希望你没有大碍，但一切最终以医生的检查结果为标准。”  
  
“看，一切良好，除了我有点饿疯了之外，我居然开始怀念复制机的食物了。”Jim一边接受检查一边碎碎念。  
  
“哦……不！不不不不！Jim！”McCoy含糊地嘟囔着，缓慢地放下手里的医用三录仪。“你这个大骗子。”  
  
“我绝对没有——”  
  
McCoy快步越过Jim，一把抓住他身后被传送上来的与Jim一模一样的个体，“那么请你你告诉我这位又是谁。”  
  
Jim瞪大眼睛，“呃……James。另一个Jim……另一个我，随便你怎么理解？”  
  
“我叫James。”另一个Jim打断了他的话。  
  
McCoy上下打量着和自己朋友别无二致的个体。“我就知道你会惹麻烦……”他叹了口气，“这下好了，一个麻烦不够，还要来一对。”  
  
“正确的说，是麻烦找上了我们。”James平静地应对McCoy的检查，当这位医生兼最好的朋友举起三录仪虎视眈眈地盯着这个James Kirk副本的时候，James翻了个白眼然后举起双手。  
  
“我一定要好好地检查一番，另外，你们这些知道内情的，拜托随便哪个能行行好替我这把老骨头着想一下，把这该死的是怎么回事告诉我一声？”  
  
James耸耸肩，“这一切都源自KP22B的阴谋，大概是那个首领太喜欢James Kirk的地球人类基因以至于想要独占Jim，所以才把我制造出来作为补偿与替代？我猜？”  
  
McCoy紧紧皱起眉毛。Jim抓住James的手臂，“那只是一个愚蠢的阴谋。你不是替代品。”  
  
“孩子，我说你……”  
  
James尖刻地看向McCoy，“又准备用那些南方谚语来安慰我吗？”  
  
“不！孩子！”McCoy的视线从三录仪上抬起，“情况看上去不太妙……谁过来支援一下！这里有病人需要送去医疗湾！”  
  
“我不需要去医疗湾！我感觉非常好！”James想要挣脱McCoy和Jim的手，“我只是需要……”他突然陷入一场不断旋转的强烈晕厥，他撑住墙壁想要站稳身体，“我只是……”  
  
“James！”  
  
“这里需要救援！”McCoy支撑住James的肩膀，Spock和Jim抓住他的另外两边，在救援小组赶过来之前迅速地将失去知觉的James移动至诊疗床上。  
  
“医生，他到底怎么回事？”Jim急声问道。  
  
McCoy指挥医疗小组为James进行更加彻底的检查，他转过头对Jim说，“我需要知道KP22B所有关于生物实验的文件。Jim，这不仅仅是克隆那么简单。”  
  
“Spock，将资料传给医生。”Spock转身离开的同时Jim焦急地追问，“请问James的身体发生了什么事？”  
  
“你听说过生物武器吗？”  
  
“这是一种非常糟糕、非常针对星际联邦的邪恶工程。”McCoy严肃地说，“如果我的判断没错的话，James的基因被改造了。”  
  
“你指的是类似Khan那种超人类？”  
  
“不Jim，比那还要糟糕。你听说过‘湮灭炉’理论吗？”  
  
Jim眯起双眼，“那是一个还没被真正验证的物理学概念。我听说70年前MIT与星际舰队合作尝试完成‘湮灭炉’实验以解决舰船的能源问题，但实验最终却不了了之。”  
  
McCoy无力地笑了笑，“现在这不仅仅是一个概念了Jim，你的克隆体，James，他现在几乎已经等于是一个人形‘湮灭炉’了。”  
  
Jim深吸气，他们交换了一个眼神，彼此都明白那意味着什么。  
  
  
* * *  
  
James睁开眼睛的时候，他的医生恰好放下了手中的PADD与之对视。“McCoy医生。”他挣扎着坐起身，延绵全身的无力感让他挫败地倒回柔软的枕头上。  
  
“叫我Bones就行，小子。”McCoy粗声粗气地纠正，“在我眼里你们都一个样。”  
  
James苦笑，“都是麻烦精是吗？”  
  
“都是让我这把老骨头操心的小混蛋。”他哼了一声，又以绝对专业的手法操作者医用扫描仪在James的身上进行全方位的检测，悬挂在墙壁上的监控设备不断变化着读数。“你现在暂时稳定下来了。”  
  
“发生了什么事？我的身体到底怎么了？”  
  
McCoy放下手里的仪器，“你……”  
  
“嘿Bones，你知道我的，我承受得住，我是说，Jim的记忆让我觉得我能够承受。”  
  
“别那么说自己。”McCoy叹了口气，“一个好消息和一个坏消息。”  
  
“好吧，让我听听好消息。”James耸肩，还有什么比现在的处境更坏的呢？  
  
“你不会死。”  
  
“哇！”James翻了个白眼配合地拍巴掌，“这个真是个大新闻。所以坏消息是我必须承受极大的痛苦吗？”  
  
McCoy尖刻地看了Jim一眼，“你之所以会晕倒是因为企业号模拟的是地球的引力，而KP22B上的引力大约是地球的四分之三。这就导致你的身体在刚传送过来的时候出现了一瞬间的不守恒态。”  
  
“所以我弱不禁风的克隆身体就这么晕厥过去了？”  
  
“住嘴。你听我慢慢解释，至少我不会比Spock解释得更复杂。”McCoy注意到James在听到那个混血大地精的名字的时候僵硬了片刻——Jim如今确实和Spock很亲密，而Spock对待这个克隆体的态度却比最初与Jim相处的时候还要不近人情，McCoy拍了拍James的手臂，不露痕迹地继续往下讲。  
  
“他们在你的基因链上做了手脚，编入了一段自毁程序。而这个自毁的方式，咳，简而言之就是在某种条件下触发你体内的物质与反物质进行碰撞，以转化成能量的形式消除质量。”  
  
“……你的意思是，我就是一个操蛋的人形炸弹？！”  
  
“我没有这么说！”McCoy手上的力度加强了，“振作点孩子，我们还有Jim的基因，通过基因筛查与移植，你会变得和以前一样，和Jim一样。”  
  
 不！James深呼吸，胸膛鼓起又凹陷。他已经察觉他所处的房间重力已经被调整至与KP22B几乎相等的强度，一切都是为了避免他突然爆炸毁了整艘企业号。他想要歇斯底里地大吼，想要不顾一切地和这个还关心他的医生打一架，他想说他并不想和那个Jim一样，他也绝不可能和Jim一样。

他绝不想要和Jim一样。

Jim拥有一艘舰船，一具即使外星人都认为完美的身体，拥有他的船员和大副，拥有他的Bones和Chekov和Sulu甚至更多的朋友……James闭上眼睛，“医生，我需要你离开。”  
  
“James？”  
  
“我想要一个人呆一会。”James沙哑地要求道。

他绝不可能会和Jim一样。

“我知道这很艰难，”McCoy握紧朋友的手臂，“听着James，我们都会在你身边。我不会因为Jim或者谁而放弃你，我们都不会。Jim和Spock他们为了你一直在努力，自从星舰学院的首年考试之后我就没见过Jim那么拼命地查找资料了。”  
  
James艰难地扯出一个微笑，“我还记得那些考试有多可怕。”  
  
“你当然记得。”McCoy拍了拍James然后站起身，“嘿，别给我摆出那副表情，我知道你在想什么。你要知道，你在我眼里并不是Jim的附属品，你就是你，无论你叫James还是叫Jenny或者别的什么，名字只是一个符号，而你是一个人，一个那么优秀的人——我当然听说了你在KP22B上的表现……”  
  
“知道了Bones，”James抓住被子捂在脸上，声音闷闷地从被子底下传来，“让你的病人好好休息。”  
  
McCoy微笑着走到门前，“你知道我们密西西比州经常说一句……”  
  
“够啦Bones！”  
  
  
* * *  
  
“所以，现在感觉好多了吗？”Uhura拿掉插在James床边花瓶上的植物，在换上新花之前为它们重新换水。James耸耸肩，饶有兴趣地看着女船员的一举一动。  
  
“如你所见。”James回答。在经历两次惊险的实验性昏厥之后，Jim的干细胞在他的体内终于开始发挥效益，但为了任何人的安全起见，在得到确实可信的证据指明其基因治疗取得成效之前，他仍被限制活动。舰长Jim为他争取了一部分活动空间，然而McCoy却更希望James能乖乖待在医疗湾，最好二十四小时无间断监控他的生命体征。  
  
Uhura在他床边坐了下来，“嘿，积极点。你可是James Kirk啊！”她短促地笑了一下，像是突然想到什么似的，“你还记得我们在学院的时候吧，那个为了问到我的名字而百折不挠的James Kirk呢？”  
  
James苦笑，“谢谢你Nyota。”他的手指交叠在盖住腹部的毯子上，“我真的已经好多了。”  
  
Uhura眼神深邃地凝视James，显然不相信朋友的鬼扯。“听着James，”她握住James的手，“我知道你陷入了那种自我身份认同的障碍……我知道那很难，如果是我也不会做得比你更好。”  
  
“噢。”James讷讷地回应。  
  
“我的意思是，我也不知道接下来会如何，一切还要等待星舰指挥部的命令。但至少现在你有了健康的身体，你绝对不会被限制在企业号里面、被限制在‘James Kirk’这个名字上、被限制在另一个个体的阴影之下。”  
  
“是的，James Kirk的另一个人生理想就是在河滨镇开个酒吧。”James挑眉，“哇哦哦！终于可以实现这个愿望了。”  
  
“你真是……”Uhura轻笑了几声，“……好吧，那听起来像是经常有免费啤酒供应的样子。”  
  
“只要他们长得和你一样美。”  
  
“好啦！”Uhura轻推James的肩膀，“我……”她的话被一阵门槽滑动的声音打断，“指挥官！”她匆忙站起身，Spock的目光短促地滑过倚在床上的金发男人。  
  
“Uhura，我被告知你正在此处。”  
  
“是的，我过来探望James。”Uhura敏锐地感受到气氛的骤然凝固，她看了看James又转向不苟言笑的瓦肯人。  
  
“关于你上交的KP22B的语言分析报告，有一处‘阴阳性语素’的分类比较含糊，我需要你补充相关词库信息。”  
  
Uhura的脸微微涨红，她立刻就回想到文书报告中Spock所指出的不甚完美的部分。“是的指挥官。”她转头对James说，“James我……”  
  
“没关系。我正准备左右手来两轮三维象棋呢。”  
  
“也许Mr.Spock可以和你下一盘，他可是三维象棋的好手。”Uhura脱口而出，紧接着她看到James的身体明显僵硬了一瞬。  
  
James的目光看向任何除了Spock存在的地方，“我相信他是个象棋高手。我输给他的话大概会很难看。”他吐了吐舌头，像极了Jim平时耍赖的模样。Spock的眉毛皱了一瞬。  
  
Uhura眯起眼睛。短暂的安静之后她决定迅速离开。  
  
“那么……Mr.Spock？你要坐下来陪伴James下一盘象棋吗？”  
  
“不。”Spock的目光平直地看向挂在墙上的监控设备，“根据数据显示，你现在进行睡眠休息才是最佳选择。”  
  
“依然十分符合瓦肯逻辑。”James让自己滑入被子然后与Uhura道别。Uhura紧跟在Spock身后离开James的专属舱房。她盯着Spock的后脑勺，隐隐觉得哪里有些不对。  
  
Spock将她带到语言分析器跟前，命令Uhura重新把KP22B的数据库调整出来进行修正更改。Uhura暂时将琐事抛至一边，全神贯注地进行了长达三个小时的工作。直到工作室的门被高级口令打开。  
  
“嗨Spock！”Jim——那个舰长Jim从门前蹦了进来，“Uhura！”  
  
“舰长。”  
  
Jim随意地摆了摆手，“我去James那里没看见你。”他大咧咧地入侵了Spock的私人空间，“你那颗聪明的瓦肯大脑是不是自动过滤了某个我的指令？”  
  
“否定的Jim。我已经遵照你的要求探视了James，并与他进行了社交级别的谈话。”Spock为自己辩解道，“而James个体的体能并不足以支撑过久的言语交流。”Uhura暗自撇了撇嘴。她一直觉得Spock对待James的态度就是对待Jim的反面——他对Jim有多纵容就对James有多严苛。这很奇怪，因为瓦肯人既然能与Jim成为挚友就不该排斥与Jim几乎一样的James。  
  
Jim怀疑地看向Spock，“我不希望你对James……”  
  
“舰长，我对该个体的态度是绝对公正的。但除此之外，我无法强迫自己的私人情感。”他向Jim迈近一步。Jim无奈地叹了口气。Uhura悄悄向他们那边看去，他们的手指似碰非碰地叠在一起。  
  
她暗自抽了口气，原本持续不断的按键声停了下来。Jim这才注意到Uhura一般地挪开了手指。“工作还顺利吗？”  
  
Uhura连忙回答，“已经修正完成了。”  
  
“嗯……那很好。你绝对是船上最出色的船员之一。”Jim说道，“是吧，Spock？”  
  
“是的。”Spock的声音不可思议的低沉，Uhura只想快点离开。Jim的眼睛再没有离开Spock，终于他开口说道，“我将协助Spock完成最后的收尾工作，你可以离开了Uhura。”  
  
“好的舰长。”她踩着高跟鞋离开现场，甚至从未如此渴望自己能够长一双翅膀。在经过医疗湾的时候她突然停了下来。  
  
“不……不会吧……”  
  
她捂住嘴巴半天说不出话来。她无法忽视Jim和Spock之间的某种超出友谊的张力，事实上这也不是她第一次觉察出舰长与大副之间的某种苗头了。  
  
“天啊……James……”  
  
她在属于James的舱房前站立了一会，最终还是缓慢地离开了。  
  
  
* * *  
  
Jim是被一双属于瓦肯人的大手抱上操作台的，当他第一次舔舐嘴唇，Spock就挤进Jim的双腿，如同钢铁般坚硬的身躯压了上来，Jim的勃起紧贴着Spock的大腿弹跳。“T’hy’la.”瓦肯人在他耳边呢喃。  
  
“告诉我那是什么意思。”Jim的眼睛闪烁不停。  
  
“你可以猜。”  
  
“或者我不想猜，因为……”他扬起下颚，牙齿咬住Spock的嘴唇一下一下地拉扯，他对上Spock放大的瞳孔，然后猛地深吸一口气，“我等不及。”他的双腿猛地夹住了Spock，而瓦肯人咆哮了一声，倾身吻住他的舰长。Jim的手指胡乱摸索，从制服底部伸进去，在摸到瓦肯人滚烫皮肤的瞬间自喉咙里滚出一声满足的叹息。  
  
“停下来——”Jim突然推开Spock一路向下的脑袋，“不行……”他摇了摇头，仿佛要让自己更加清醒一点，“我们需要完成工作。”  
  
“这就是我的工作。”Spock的手几乎没有停顿，摸进Jim的腰侧捏了几下，Jim呻吟了一声，脑袋一下子软软地靠在Spock的肩膀上，“你看起来很……”  
  
“Yeah，我看起来很焦虑！”像是找到了必要的理由，Jim终于不再推拒。双手环住他的大副，Jim急切地将双腿分得更开，“快，干我，现在。”  
  
Spock的鼻翼剧烈地瓮动，“是的，舰长。”伴随着他的应许，一阵布料撕裂的声音传入两人的耳朵，Jim的脸颊因为兴奋而泛起漂亮的玫瑰色。  
  
“很好，噢操，这真的很好！”他扬头用力呼吸，被扯烂的不仅仅是裤子还有Jim为数不多的羞耻心，他的勃起被瞬间解放又被瞬间束缚在瓦肯人的手里，Spock的动作几乎称得上殷勤，从湿润的头部揉捏至紧绷的阴囊，每一根浮起的筋脉都在按压下勃勃跳动。Jim大叫着Spock的名字，Spock深深地看了他一眼。  
  
“T’hy’la.”  
  
他低头，一下一下地啄吻Jim收紧的小腹，舌尖顶住他的肚脐缓慢划圈，来自下腹的压力让Jim下意识地开始放松，他暗示性地抓住Spock的头发，Spock含住了Jim的阴茎，第一下就毫不犹豫地含至最深。光滑紧致的喉咙几乎要把Jim逼至极限。  
  
“不——不Spock！Spock！”Jim捂住脸尖叫起来。Spock瞬间抬起头，失去抚慰的阴茎失落地弹至腹部。Jim紧闭双眼又艰难地睁开。  
  
“我伤到你了吗？”Spock小心翼翼地问道。    Jim吃吃地笑了起来，他伸手抚摸Spock的嘴角。  
  
“你怎么敢这么想……操啊那太舒服了。”Jim的手指作弊般地握紧了Spock的，几乎在下一秒Spock脸上的担忧就消散殆尽了，剩下的只有单纯的欲望和隐忍。自重新登舰以来，Jim似乎因为James的事对待Spock的态度十分微妙。Spock无法不承认自己对此产生了些许负面的情绪，虽然他暂且无法分辨那种情绪是否为人类所称的“惧怕”。  
  
而他也再一次厌恶自己无法与Jim建立某种心灵链接，Spock挫败地发现，他无法准确地从Jim的言行中看出对方是如何看待自己的。  
  
今天是Jim自十三天以来第一次主动过来找Spock，是以Spock几乎毫不犹豫地答应了Jim的所有要求。他讨好地看着Jim，尽管Jim的每一丝细微的动作都撩拨着他的欲望。Spock忍住勃起的疼痛，想要满足Jim的愿望高于一切。  
  
“只是……你再口下去，我大概会提前射出来。”Jim有些不好意思地微笑，原本搂住Spock的手滑下一只，顺着Spock结实的胸膛一路下滑，直至小腹便在瓦肯人的心脏处轻轻按压了一下，Spock只觉得心潮澎湃，而下一刻Jim的手指就滑至他的裤子，“比起短暂的快感，我会更喜欢你填满我。”  
  
Spock的躯体被一阵睾酮素与多巴胺狠狠冲刷，他咆哮了一声，双手轻而易举地将他的舰长翻至跪趴的姿势。“是的……”他揉捏着眼前翘起来的丰满臀肉，掰开来窥伺不断放松的浅色小孔。他想要温柔，而他的舰长想要被粗暴地对待。Spock剧烈地呼吸，贪婪地低下头舔入Jim的后穴。  
  
“上帝！Spock！”Jim全身颤抖地伸手握紧操作台的边缘，他被Spock的舌头舔到松软湿黏，被进进出出的舌头和手指弄得全身发软。“够……够了！”他握紧自己的阴茎，想要在下一刻射出来又更想要Spock狠狠地对待他。“指挥官！”舌头终于从自己体内退了出来。  
  
Jim扭头，正好看到Spock从裤子里掏出粗大的性器，暗沉的绿色令Jim不停地吞咽口水，上帝……天啊……他爱死了Spock的阴茎。半个拳头大小的头部在特有的润滑下毫不费力地滑进Jim的后穴，Jim捂住肚子，不断地吸气。这就是他想要的……他想要它太久了……  
  
Spock缓慢地前移，直至完全贴合在Jim的后背。他啄舰长的脖子，后腰再也克制不住地前后摆弄起来。  
  
“Spock……Spock……是的！”Jim的双手绞紧了Spock的，据此换来的是更加粗暴快速的顶弄。瓦肯人就像一部该死的性爱永动机……Jim在几乎无法承受的快感中茫然地想道。他因为湿滑的汗水一点点滑下操作台，又被Spock的阴茎猛地顶上去。  
  
Spock抽出一只手，一边急促挺动一边摸索着Jim的脸颊。Jim迷乱地磨蹭Spock的手，“唔……Spock……”他不知道Spock要做什么，只是下意识地想要亲近这个瓦肯人。他想要接近他，比现在更接近……比他们做的任何事都要更接近。  
  
Spock猛地把手收了回来，全身因为渴望而颤抖。Jim被突如其来的猛烈戳刺刺激得大叫出来，“Spock！天啊Spock……我会……我会……”他低头用力咬住Spock的手指，想着Spock不可能更快更猛，而Spock却用行动彻底粉碎了Jim的念头。Jim痛哭出声，分不出在自己体内炸裂的是快感还是疼痛。  
  
“T’hy’la.”Spock反复重复着这个词，直到把Jim逼至高潮与昏迷。  
  
  
* * *  
  
James重新穿上黄色的制服的时候，他被Jim打趣地问“感觉如何”。  
  
这个问题James已经从不同人的口中听了无数遍，他撇撇嘴，“也只有我们能驾驭这种颜色了。”Jim哈哈大笑，“也只有我们能自己吐槽自己了。”他伸手主动与James击了个掌，然后拉着他走上舰桥。  
  
“我还是个病号！”James翻了个白眼，他开始恨他自己。  
  
“好吧，你这么说，Spock的奶奶一定会非常生气。”  
  
“T’Pau与我并无直系血缘的关系。”Spock直视他的舰长，“以及是的，T’Pau一手创立的科学团队拥有星际联邦中最先进的科学研究技术。我相信他们所提供的协助足以使你康复。James。”  
  
“礼貌，我的大副。”Jim一只手指戳向Spock的后腰。Spock的眼神不得已飘向James身后的某一点。  
  
“……好吧，这也算是一种进步。”Jim无奈地叹了口气。“坐，James。”  
  
“舰长。”  
  
“怎么了，指挥官？”  
  
“恕我直言，你现在想去哪里？如果我没记错，现在是你当值的α班次。”  
  
“所以James Kirk坐在舰长椅上。”Jim理所当然地坏笑起来，Uhura和Chekov齐齐地转头看向争执的中心。James冲他们耸了耸肩。“他现在是代理舰长了。”  
  
“这是不符合逻辑的，你知道……”  
  
“就像你所说的，James已经痊愈了，而且他的大脑拥有完整的知识体系和实践经验。我不觉得哪里有什么不符合逻辑的。”他凑到Spock面前，伸手碰了碰Spock的指尖。“我要去协助Mr.Scotty改进传送机的传送频率。就像你所说的，效益最大化才是最符合逻辑的选择不是吗？”  
  
Spock收回被触碰的指尖，沉默地看着舰长大摇大摆地走出舰桥。“……很好。”他的目光终于落在James身上，Uhura感到自己的心悬了起来。  
  
“请开始履行你的职责，代理舰长。”  
  
James挑衅地看了Spock一眼，将舰长椅调整至自己感觉最舒适的状态。Spock的眼神经几乎要把那张被他坐着的椅子点燃。“Mr.Sulu，调整动力引擎，我需要你将飞船开至最大临界速度，使稳定器托起船体直径穿过前方的Aegean星云。”  
  
“是的舰长。”  
  
“Chekov，协助Mr.Sulu启动稳定器。Uhura，联络Yorktown的监控总部，请求获得第一轨道靠近许可。”  
  
“是的舰长。”  
  
“James.”  
  
“什么事指挥官？”James转动椅子直视Spock，“请说？”  
  
Spock双手背后，“Aegean星云中心密度过大，届时企业号将无法用导航系统进行定位，这种忽略潜在危险的行为是极不可取的。因此我建议代理舰长采取更稳妥的方式进行航行。”  
  
James眯起眼睛。那个苛刻的Spock又复活了，似乎只要是“James Kirk”下的结论就都是漏洞百出似的。“你的意思是，我们绕过Aegean星云，沿着Santorion航线推进式前行？Spock，我希望你考虑过舰船二锂板的耗能供需。”  
  
Spock下颚紧绷，“是的James。”他仿佛被侮辱般皱起眉头，“我对此当然有所考虑。”  
  
“所以我们现在有所决定了吗？”Sulu的手指按住推进器插嘴问道，“Mr.Spock，依我的见解James舰长的决定也有其可取之处。Aegean星云确实中心密度过大，但在1.4天之前Yorktown为了减少穿越星云的飞行器事故向星云的漏斗状中心发射了四只环绕式导航卫星。我相信那可以解决你的顾虑。”  
  
James咧嘴笑了，冲Spock扬了扬下巴。“还有什么问题吗指挥官？”  
  
过了几秒钟，Spock才反应过来一般轻轻点头，“……暂时没有了，舰长。”  
  
“很好。现在Sulu，开启稳定器。”  
  
“是的James舰长。”  
  
Spock深深地看了James几眼，然后将心神投入至工作之中。  
  
  
* * *  
  
稍晚的时候Jim溜到舰桥上，伸手拍了拍James的肩膀，“如何？”  
  
“老样子。你说呢？”  
  
Jim因为James的回答而哈哈大笑，他朝James递了一个三明治，“这么说你一定饿了。”James拆开食物包装纸，用力咬了一口，因为里面满满的火鸡馅料而发出满足的叹息。  
  
“天啊，我也想要一个克隆Chekov了。”Chekov说完立刻捂住嘴巴，而James只是朝他看了一眼并且回以一个满足的微笑。  
  
“我不确定另一个Chekov会不会做三明治。”  
  
“……他大概会抢走我最后一瓶伏特加。”  
  
Jim拍了拍James的肩膀，“那个尖耳朵家伙没有欺负你吧？”  
  
“我们就某些问题展开了良好的讨论。”  
  
“事实上，”Spock的声音插了进来，“我发现James舰长的能力能够胜任你赋予他的职责。”  
  
Jim立刻转头对着Spock大笑，“我说什么来着？达西先生。”他走到Spock面前，亲昵地与他凑到一起，“瓦肯人都像你这么排外可怎么办呀！”  
  
“你的论述并非完全正确，舰长。我只是需要证据去支持我信任一个个体。”Spock直直地看着Jim的眼睛，他试探性地讨好他的舰长，“而James的能力让我信任他的判断，以及你的判断。”  
  
果不其然，Jim湛蓝的眼睛迸射出愉快的火花，他拍打Spock的肩膀，与他进行更多肢体上的接触，而Spock明显沉迷其中。“谢谢你指挥官。”  
  
“拜托分开一点，我在吃东西呢！”James挥舞着双手大叫起来，Chekov愉快地吹了个口哨，那些或多或少知道点内情——或者说是他们自以为的内情的船员们则轻声笑了起来。Jim翻了个白眼，愉快地与Spock保持了一定距离。  
  
只有Uhura看到James在低头的时候稍微叹了口气。  
  
  
* * *  
  
为期一个月的Yorktown离岸假即将结束。James的临时住房来了一位意料之外的访客。“Mr.Spock？”他连忙让出一段空间邀请Spock进来。因为Jim的关系，原本对他抱有敌意的瓦肯人终于稍微缓和了态度。但即使如此他们也不可能是坐下来一起喝茶的关系。  
  
Spock拒绝进入James的屋子。James双手插袋，“好吧，Jim今天没有和你一起过来。”  
  
“他与他的母亲有一个会面。”Spock直接进入话题，“我听说你与Paris长官进行了一次长谈。”  
  
“是的，她建议我到Yorktown新建设好的舰船上服役。但……”  
  
“你另有打算。”Spock打断James吞吐的话语，“而Jim则希望你继续留在企业号。”  
  
“是的。是的。他和我说过。不止一次。”James苦笑着摇头，“不要告诉我你是Jim的说客。”  
  
Spock也难得的踌躇了一回。“……不。我这次来是为了另外一件事。”  
  
“说说看？”  
  
“你是与Jim……高度相似的个体。”Spock不知为何有些艰难地开口，“因此我想参考你对我的客观印象作为参照。”  
  
James毫不犹豫地开口，“你就是个混蛋，Spock。”在看到Spock明显改变的情绪之后James大笑出声，“你对我可不那么友善啊，实话实说。”  
  
Spock似乎花了一段时间用来分辨对方说的话是真是假。最终他开口道，“……我很抱歉，James。很明显，Jim是对的。我之前被某些主观原因影响了我对你的判断，一味将你认定为对立方。”  
  
“好的，我接受你的歉意。”James露出一抹如同Jim想出鬼点子的笑容，“听起来你似乎要对舰长做些什么。”  
  
“‘做些什么’？”  
  
“你准备采取某种行动了吗？”Jim换了种说法，“拜托……旁观者清，我们大家都看得出你和Jim之间……”他举起双手，Spock的眼睛看着James的拇指对在一起，模拟地球人接吻的方式紧紧地按在一起。Spock感觉自己的双耳无法抑制地开始发烫。  
  
“我不明白你在暗示什么，我只是……”Spock有种想要——按照地球人类的说法，有种想要“夺眶而逃”的冲动，“只是作为参考。”  
  
“好吧，你尽管自以为守口如瓶好了，”James将重心移到右脚，“所以你究竟想知道什么？”  
  
“……关于Jim的。”  
  
James摇晃着脚尖，他就是焦躁得停不下来。“这么说吧，在我有意识的第一时间，我想要找的……是Spock。”他错开对视Spock的眼睛笑着说，他点了点自己的脑袋，“……来自Jim的意识。”  
  
Spock同样回想起那段记忆。他简略地点头，“我再次为我的行为感到抱歉。”  
  
James挥手，“嘿，这没什么，都过去了。”他再次直视面前的瓦肯人，“事实上，这也是我要离开企业号的原因。”  
  
“原因？”  
  
“是的。一个新的开始。一个作为我自己的另一个选择，另一种生活。”James微笑，“我答应了Paris长官关于驻扎KP22B星球联邦大使的工作。”  
  
“我原本猜测你会选择在飞船服役。”  
  
“嗯……Jim喜欢宇宙，而我喜欢改变。”James转转眼珠，“对了，关于Jim的喜好……关于他是否喜欢你，你还是去亲自问他吧。”  
  
“我并没有询问……”  
  
James开始不耐烦起来。他径直打断了瓦肯人的欲盖弥彰，“我猜测你并不想要进来喝杯茶？那我们下次再见？希望我能听到你们的好消息。”  
  
Spock还想再说什么，然而门直接在他脸前关上了。Spock思索了片刻，在离开的时候仍未就心中的疑惑有超出20%的确定。  
  
  
* * *  
  
两个月后。  
  
Jim点开联络器，一张与自己一模一样的脸出现在屏幕上。“嗨James。”他无法抑制自己的嘴角不断上扬。Jim仔细端详着James，十分乐于从每一个细微之处找到他们之间的不同。这是自James离开他们之后的第四次视讯，Jim发现随着时间的推移James与自己之间的差别愈渐增加。  
  
“Jim，你看起来不错。你的大副把你看管得很好。”  
  
Jim用力吸吸肚皮，“是啊，你猜怎么样，他甚至连猎户座披萨都限制我的摄入量。”他说着，却又忍不住笑了起来。不知道为什么，他非常喜欢被约束的感觉。而那种感觉和Bones带给他的又完全不同。  
  
不再摄入过多的营养；不再在每个轮班的间隔中过度饮酒；不再因为无所事事而整晚拉住Bones闲聊；不再在离岸假的时候流连每一个酒吧……Jim咬住嘴唇，他想那大概意味着什么。  
  
James了然地看了Jim一眼。  
  
“那是什么眼神？”Jim翻了个白眼而他的副本则做了一个该死的坏笑的表情——Jim决定从现在开始痛恨那个表情。“好了，”他转变话题，“告诉我你的近况，我们大家都非常关心你。”  
  
James简单地叙述了一下他在KP22B的生活，“至少无论最终的治疗结果如何，我都能在KP22B的重力下安度晚年。”他这个星期三次会见了星球上自由军的领袖，他们在与星际联邦的协助下形成了一股官方势力，逐渐取代了之前失去Ar'tirano统治之后的一盘散沙。  
  
“听起来是一个好的开始。”Jim最后评价道。  
  
“要好太多了。”James说，“基于星际联邦基本准则的KP22B新法典也在编撰中，那群老家伙居然邀请我去担任程序顾问……上帝……你当初真该在法律基础课程上多下点功夫。不过至少以后的法律不会再支持辱骂雌性的合法性。”  
  
“不赖嘛。”Jim微笑，“看来我们就是那种‘金子在哪里都夺目’型人才。”  
  
“夸耀自己的无耻程度也非常夺目。”James轻笑两声，在还没有说出下一句话之前就打了个大大的呵欠。Jim注意到James眼底的黑眼圈。  
  
他收起笑容，“你看起来是不是有点超出负荷了？”  
  
“没事……”James揉了揉眼睛，迷蒙的蓝色在屏幕前眨了眨，“我等会就会去休息。”  
  
“James，你知道你的那些借口是骗不了我的。我会给Paris长官写申请书，让她多派几名毕业生去协助你的工作。”  
  
James拒绝了。“别让那些小鬼打扰了我的假期好吗？我只想祝福他们在宇宙中好好吃点苦头。”  
  
“哇哦，我没想到我的性格里还有刻薄的一面。”Jim哈哈大笑。就在这时James那边传来一阵模糊的声响。他一瞬间的紧张没有逃过Jim的眼睛。  
  
“你那边是谁？”他吹了声口哨，想到James和别人——别的男人，Jim心里有点奇异的感觉，这大概是他和Spock维系了太久的床伴关系，导致他开始不习惯James Kirk还会和别人在一起。Jim突然想到，这么说来，与过去的自己发生偏差的人似乎是他自己而不是James。  
  
“个人隐私Jim——与另一个我聊天很愉快，下次再见。”James匆匆告别，还没等Jim来得及说什么就匆匆终止了视讯。Jim凝视着失去全息影像投射的房间一隅思索了片刻。他当然没有权利评价James的选择，因为那是James的人生，他作为舰长的控制欲绝对不可以在这个时候蠢蠢欲动。再说他也无法找到第二个Spock——  
  
“舰长。”  
  
Jim没有注意Spock什么时候用他们的共有口令打开了舱房的大门。他从床沿处跳了起来，“我刚想到你。”Jim脱口而出。  
  
Spock不易察觉地松动了嘴角，“事实上，我也恰巧想到了你，而这也是我来这里的目的。”  
  
“‘恰巧’？”Jim重新坐好，“我不知道瓦肯人也会相信巧合。”  
  
“客观而言，巧合是无数种排列组合之一。并没有科学指出瓦肯人对小概率事件的偏见。”非常“瓦肯”的回答令Jim不得不笑着举起双手示意投降。  
  
“好吧，指挥官。”Jim眨眨眼睛，用仰望的角度看向他的瓦肯人，“你还没有告诉我你来找我的目的。我们不可能一整个晚上都在这里干瞪眼。”  
  
“我们正在谈话而非你所说的‘干瞪眼’。”  
  
“而你在转移话题？”  
  
“不。我只是……”Spock难得地卡壳了，他停顿了片刻，“你正在干什么？”  
  
“嗯……”Jim歪了歪脑袋，“我刚才与James视讯。说到James，你知道他在和另一个男人约会吗？”  
  
“鉴于我已经与他解除了工作关系，所以答案是‘没有’。”Spock有些疑惑地扬眉，“另一个约会对象？”  
  
Jim若有所思地点头，“看起来他是真的完全放下了……”  
  
“请阐述舰长。”  
  
“啊……我不知道，只是我的猜测而已。James挺……深不可测的。”Jim低声说道，“我以为……嗯……我曾经以为他对你有过超出你们现有关系的情感。毕竟他曾经是我的副本。而你对他并不那么友善……”  
  
“这是你一再让我善待他的原因？”Spock的声音听起来莫名地有些紧绷，“你想要我给予你们同等的感情回馈？”  
  
一阵胃部的痉挛袭击了Jim，“不！”他不假思索地否定了Spock的猜测，“上帝！那场景我光是想想就……”他深吸了一口气，“不，Spock。我只是……我不知道……”  
  
Spock斩钉截铁地回应，“你与他并不一样。”哪怕穿着相同的制服，Spock也全无区别这两个人的困难。  
  
“我知道……我只是……有时候我觉得James是另一个自己，过去的自己。那只是一种错觉，Spock。特别是你和他相处的时候，我总是会有种我们最初相遇时的针锋相对……我、我、我看得懂James Kirk受伤的表情。”  
  
“……我伤害了你。”Spock干哑地陈述。  
  
Jim摇头，“不是的Spock。好吧，织女星IV号是冷得够呛，这个必须给你算上一笔。嗯……除此之外，我愿意把那些之前的种种称之为乌云背后的金线。”  
  
“……一个非常有趣的地球人比喻。我必须说，谢谢你Jim。谢谢你身上慷慨的品质。”Spock上前一步，Jim感到Spock想要触碰他却在下一秒缩回了那些欲求。他疑惑地看向Spock。  
  
“我需要先完成某种许可。”Spock再次迟疑地解释。  
  
“嗯……好吧。”Jim愈发迷惑起来，“你这样我有点不适应啊！告诉我你没有任何坏消息。”  
  
“很难判断其对你主观意义上的好坏之分。”  
  
Jim笑了，“我越来越有兴趣了。别卖关子了Spock，那不是你的风格。”  
  
Spock向Jim俯身，一大片阴影笼罩了Jim。他暗暗做了一次吞咽的动作并且下意识地屏住了呼吸。“Spock？”  
  
“我想要获准你的一个请求。”  
  
“……你的袍子里藏了什么不可告人的道具？！”Jim在Spock严肃的瞪视下捂住嘴巴，“好了我不说了，你继续。”  
  
“Jim。我……”  
  
Jim不是傻子。他开始等待着某个他大概猜得出来的提问。“嗯？”他开始恢复呼吸，而且愈加无法自控地急促起来。  
  
“我曾在离岸假的时候去见了James一面。我向他询问James Kirk对我的主观感受。”  
  
“什么？！……好吧，他怎么说的？”Jim问道。  
  
“他……没有告诉我。”Spock的声音低沉而紧绷，Jim想要握住他有些颤抖的指尖，可他忍住了。“Jim，我是一名瓦肯人。没有心灵链接，我有着无法正确理解地球人情感的生理特征——或者称之为缺陷。但你选择我而不是别人作为生理冲动的复为对象，我是否可以将之认为你不反感我？”  
  
Jim回答，“比那要更多，Spock，比那要多得多。”  
  
Spock直视那令他无限沉醉的蔚蓝双眼，如果瓦肯人会写诗，Jim的眼睛和眼睛里雀跃着的灵魂会成为Spock的缪斯。“我……”他的腹部剧烈地搏动，心脏一下一下地将血液泵向全身。Spock只觉全身滚烫，而那不仅仅是生理的欲望。  
  
“我……”  
  
“Spock.”  
  
Spock第一次明白了何为欲语还休。他伸出手，在他抑制颤抖的同时他低声乞求，“我可以……”  
  
Jim立刻明白了他的暗示。Spock知道那位更年长的Spock曾经对Jim做过同样的事。可现在他无暇梳理那一丝不可理喻的嫉妒。因为Jim……因为他是如此驯服地仰起头，细长的睫毛缓缓合拢。  
  
“来吧，Spock。”他引诱着瓦肯人而Spock已经渴望进入Jim很久了。Jim拉起Spock的手，他滚烫的脸蛋贴了上去。“来呀。告诉我……”  
  
喉咙滚动出一声低沉的呻吟，Spock几乎是迫不及待地融合了Jim的意识。  
  
**MINE.**  
  
Spock的指尖不断颤抖，Jim的融合点如同第一颗雨滴触上了他的指尖。  
  
**MINE. My Jim. My T'hy'la.**  
  
——我知道那是什么意思。  
  
Spock猛地瞪大双眼，一阵惊愕通过他们的浅层链接传递至Jim的意识之中。Jim咧开嘴唇，他双手环住Spock的腰，将他拉低，再低一点。Spock坐在了Jim身边，紧接着Jim将他拉到自己身上，两个人纠缠着跌落在床上。  
  
“告诉我你的答案。”Spock贴着Jim的嘴唇耳语。  
  
“我亲爱的、愚蠢的瓦肯人。赶紧查一查，我已经通过心灵链接把答案发送给你了。”Jim睁开眼睛，丰富的情感溢满出来，“My T'hy'la.”  
  
Spock收紧手臂，在这一时刻他再无他求。  
  
  
* * *  
  
“Nyota说舰长和指挥官正式确立感情了。”James捧着他的PADD如此说道。此时他正忙里偷闲地享受着为数不多的休假，惬意地将脑袋枕在身边男人结实的臂弯上。  
  
“符合逻辑的结局。”  
  
“哼嗯……比我预料得晚了两个月。”James扔掉手里的PADD，无比眷恋地把脸埋进对方裸露的胸膛然后深深地吸了口气，“比我们慢多了。”  
  
“是的，”男人的声音里饱含着无条件地纵容，“这让我对‘个体与克隆体对同一事件的应变差异’有较大的研究兴趣。”  
  
“天啊让我好好休息一下吧你这个尖耳朵混蛋……嘿！你不会拿我做实验吧！”  
  
“我永远不会这么做。”男人一脸不可思议地皱起眉毛。  
  
“那……你保证不会再去偷偷重启那个Ar'tirano的克隆实验室？事实上我之前那么做就已经违反了联邦法律。只是我……你知道的，我无法看着他们把你销毁，在我知道你已经拥有意识的时候。”  
  
“Jim，我明白。”与Spock别无二致的瓦肯人握住了James的手，十根指头立刻熟练地交叠在一起。“我对此非常感谢。”  
  
“感谢什么？”  
  
“感谢你给我机会，让我可以陪伴你。”  
  
“你可真是个情话高手。我过去怎么会没发现你有超越我的趋势？”  
  
“因为那是过去。”Spock充满感情地低头看向自己的Jim，“而我们所处的时间节点是‘现在’。”  
  
“好吧好吧，这也是一个理由。”James Kirk发自内心地傻笑起来，他的双腿在被子里夹住了Spock的，“天啊Spock，没有你我可怎么办呀？”  
  
Spock将他搂紧，并没有开口回答他的问题。可James已经很满足了，因为他在他们的链接里听到了Spock的答案。  
  
  
fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 完结了！！！感觉笔力还是无法驾驭……没有写到自己想写的感觉，真的真的真的谢谢每一个看到结尾的GN。


End file.
